


Saudade

by sabakunoghee



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Godam: Putih Hitam (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, Fluffember 2019, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: “Culuikha – terima kasih lagi, ya.”Pemilik nama tersebut memiringkan kepalanya, “Untuk?”Untuk menemukan ‘kita’ kembali.Untuk Fuffember 2019.
Relationships: Awang/Sancaka, Godam/Culuikha
Comments: 36
Kudos: 22





	1. Menemukanmu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken canon into consideration but decided to throw away the idea out the window.  
> Terinspirasi dari Until We Meet Again: the series. (Parah sih baper). Self-indulgent level semesta. Akhir kata, selamat menikmati dan semoga tidak tercyduk tim Godam Putih Hitam. (Mba Pia hushhush /heh)

“Oh, beneran jadi?”

“Ya, jadi. Arsitektur ikutan, ‘kan?”

“Mm. Pastilah. Walau nggak seniat Sipil sampe jadi koordinator acara.”

“Tau sendiri anak-anaknya pada hedon. Wajarlah.”

Percakapan singkat itu diwarnai dengan kekehan kecil. Yang perempuan menyerahkan secarik undangan dengan lambang institusi pendidikan tingkat tinggi kepada si pemuda, kemudian menggestur agar ia mengecek ponsel. Si jangkung berjaket biru tua segera merogoh kantong, sigap.

“Versi _pdf_ udah gue kirim juga ke WhatsApp lo,” ujar si kuncir kuda, “Jam empat ya rapatnya.”

“Oke,” jawab yang lelaki mengafirmasi, “Gue bawa si Culuikha juga, ya.”

Anggukan konfirmasi diberikan sebelum ia berbalik badan dan melambaikan tangan singkat. Sancaka, begitu deretan huruf yang tertera di jaket tebal yang merupakan identitas jurusannya, melangkah ke arah berlawanan. Ia memasuki gedung enam lantai bertulisan ‘Arsitektur’ dan berjalan cepat ke arah sekretariat himpunan. Menyapa beberapa anak tingkat satu yang masih tertunduk-tunduk juga satu-dua dosen yang baru rampung mengajar kelas sore. Sancaka berbelok beberapa kali, cengar-cengir ke bapak penjual makanan kecil sebelum mengayun pintu sekretariat – _benar_ , yang ia cari ada di sana.

“Selamat sore, bapak Sekjen,” ia menyapa dengan intonasi ramah berbalut iseng, “Sibuk banget.”

Yang disapa hanya tersenyum asimetris.

Sancaka mengenalnya sebagai rekan satu angkatan, satu jurusan, bahkan satu perwalian sepanjang kehidupan perkuliahannya di salah satu PTN bergengsi di Kota Kembang ini. Nama lahir yang unik sempat membuatnya menjadi bahan cemoohan di minggu pertama berkuliah – Culuikha. Sancaka sendiri sempat ‘hah-hah?’ beberapa kali ketika pertama berkenalan. Namun anggapan mahasiswa lain cepat berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Culuikha adalah bakat murni. Menggores garis tanpa ragu dan memiliki selera mewarnai yang unik. Tugas-tugas tahun pertamanya dipajang para pengajar di _lobby_ jurusan. Ditambah, parasnya yang jelas blesteran, dengan kulit berkompleksi pucat, warna rambut dan mata terang alami. Tidak perlu dihitung bulan sampai kaum hawa melirik sosoknya.

(Yang sedikit lebih ‘nekad’ malah berani mengajak berkencan; herannya, _selalu_ ditolak.)

Jika ada yang membuat dirinya dinilai ‘manusia yang memiliki kelemahan’, adalah sikapnya yang tidak terbuka. Culuikha memiliki banyak pengikut, tetapi sedikit teman. Sancaka merupakan satu dari sedikit rekan seusia yang ia percaya – selain karena mereka sama-sama menjabat di struktur organisasi.

“Gue _forward_ undangan dari Wulan, ya?” tanpa menghiraukan delikan Culuikha, Sancaka menggeser-geser jempol di monitor ponsel, “Ada rapat nanti jam empat di markas KM,” jelasnya, yang Culuikha sambut dengan anggukan kecil walaupun ia harus menyesuaikan ulang jadwal. Sekretariat Keluarga Mahasiswa cukup jauh dari jurusannya yang notabene terpojok dalam arti harafiah dan mungkin ia harus memindahkan mobil dari area parkir barat. _Agak bikin repot ya,_ ia membatin sembari Sancaka tidak berhenti menjelaskan detail acara yang akan ia datangi, “—gitulah, intinya mau pada bikin acara Natal, tapi harusnya nggak sampe ganggu misa malamnya.”

Culuikha meng-O singkat, “Kamu ikut rapatnya, ‘kan?”

Seketika Sancaka menghela. Memang, ia menjabat Sekretaris Himpunan, namun ia lebih suka kegiatan internal. Berkebalikan dengan dirinya yang berpembawaan mudah didekati tetapi sebenarnya suka ketenangan, Culuikha secara natural memiliki karisma sekalipun eksteriornya misterius. Ia dipercaya sebagai Sekjen Ekstrenal – corong berita antara Arsitektur dengan jurusan dan fakultas lainnya.

“Soalnya saya lagi malas bawa laptop,” sambung Culuikha yang masih berkutat dengan _file_ AutoCAD-nya, “Nanti biar saya yang bacot, kamu yang catat. Seperti rapat-rapat biasa, lah,” tambahnya tegas.

Dan yang namanya Sancaka, paling sulit menolak permintaan orang lain, “Ya, ya, gampang,” menyerah tanpa usaha, ia, walau di dalam hati bertanya-tanya apakah ia ini terlalu baik, atau kelewat manut.

“Semua jurusan bakal datang?”

“Harusnya, iya, kalo diliat dari _list_ lampiran undangannya.”

Culuikha tercenung sejenak, “Oke.”

‘Oke’ tersebut sedikit menggantung, membuat Sancaka mengulum senyum iseng, “Kenapa nanya ‘gitu tiba-tiba? Mau cari gebetan?” ia beringsut, menyikut Culuikha yang duduk tenang di pojok ruangan.

“Tahu sendiri kalau saya mau, tanpa usaha juga bisa dapat,” sahutnya jumawa, tetapi justru membuat Sancaka tertawa kecil. Culuikha tidak pernah benar-benar peduli dengan urusan asmara. Setidaknya, tidak sampai ke tahap interaksi romantis. Ia menutup komputer pangkunya sebelum melanjutkan, “Bercanda. Saya cuma mau kira-kira yang datang berapa orang, harus ingat berapa muka dan nama. Ini ‘kan, acara besar pertama sejak tahun ajaran baru,” jelasnya sambil mengetuk pelipis.

Sancaka mangut-mangut saja; Culuikha dan obsesinya akan sebuah ‘pencarian’ yang dinilainya ‘tidak biasa’, kalau tidak mau dibilang ‘aneh’. Diklaim sebagai ‘rahasia yang hanya Culuikha ceritakan kepada Sancaka’, adalah kisah tentang mimpi-mimpi yang menyerangnya bahkan sebelum ia mengerti beda nyata dan maya. Culuikha selalu dipertemukan dengan potongan-potongan kesedihan dan tangisan, tetapi ia tidak pernah bisa mengingat sosok di bunga tidurnya itu. Yang ia tahu dari siluet tersebut, figur itu lebih tinggi darinya, dengan bahu lebar, tangan terkepal dan rambut pendek sedikit ikal.

Seriusnya, Sancaka sampai ikut-ikutan mencari mahasiswa (bahkan dosen muda!) yang mendekati deskripsi Culuikha, pun hasilnya nihil. Katanya, ia tidak ‘merasakan apa-apa’ saat berkenalan dengan siapapun. Tambah saja rasa penasaran Sancaka, _memangnya harus merasakan yang seperti apa?_

Jatuh cinta, begitu?

“Akhir-akhir ini tambah intens.”

Ucapan itu sedikit menggema di ruangan sekretariat yang kebetulan kosong, membuat Sancaka agak tersentak. Mendadak gambar-gambar sketsa yang ditempel sembarangan di dinding menjadi tidak menarik. Pelan, ia bertanya, mencoba terbaik untuk bersimpati, “Mimpi-mimpi lo itu? Kayak apa?”

“Tiap bangun, dada kiri sakit,” ia menyentuh bagian yang dimaksud, tempat jantung berada, “Tapi pas ditekan, nggak apa-apa, nggak sesak juga – orang tua malah sudah bawa ke dokter segala untuk cek.”

“Hasilnya ‘gimana?”

“Baik-baik aja. Awalnya saya kira juga cuma karena kecapekan.”

“Tapi?”

“…tapi kadang-kadang, saya terbangun dalam kondisi mata saya bengkak,” Culuikha tidak yakin apakah yang ia maksud tersampaikan dengan baik, maka ia lekas menambahkan, “Mungkin saya menangis dalam mimpi karena saking sakitnya.”

Kedua alis Sancaka bertaut, pertanda emosinya ikut terlibat, “Lo beneran nggak apa-apa, ‘kan?” nada bicaranya khawatir, “Maksud gue… Nggak bermaksud bilang kalo lo halusinasi atau gimana—tapi,”

“Sudah saya pikirkan juga opsi-opsi kejiwaan, kok,” potong pemuda berparas lembut tersebut.

“Oh.”

“Kalau semakin parah saya akan minta rujukan ke psikiater, tapi untuk sekarang bicara sama kamu juga saya rasa cukup,” jelasnya, “Tapi bilang saja, kalau memang lama-lama saya makin mengkhawatirkan.”

Sancaka menggeleng, “Selama lo masih nyambung gue ajak ngomong dan nggak yang tiba-tiba main drama di tengah ngobrol ‘gini, sih,” ia tersenyum, kemudian merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu, “Aman.”

Mendengar dukungan tulus berselimutkan canda, Culuikha ikut terkekeh.

Walaupun pikirannya kembali tersedot ke alamnya sendiri; sebuah dimensi di mana ada ia dan _dirinya_ yang terlalu jauh untuk dapat digapai. Sancaka kembali ke rutinitasnya dan meraih hasil cetak laporan triwulan himpunan ketika Culuikha menatap ke luar jendela. Ia ingin berhenti mencari, jika bisa, ingin abai. Ia tidak menyukai sensasi sesak setiap pagi menjelang dan dorongan berlebihan untuk mencari di tengah keramaian – tanpa ia benar-benar tahu _siapa_ yang tengah ia cari. Culuikha menunduk ketika nyeri itu menyerang dada kirinya sekali lagi. Mengatur napas, ia berusaha keras mengedepankan rasio.

(Sesuatu membisikinya, _kalian akan bertemu sebentar lagi_.)

* * *

“Wah, masih inget Indonesia, lo, Dam?”

Sapaan hangat terdengar segera setelah mahasiswa tingkat tiga itu memasuki ruang rapat sekretariat Keluarga Mahasiswa. Yang disapa, seperti biasa, memberikan senyum diplomatik. Beberapa langsung menghampiri dan menjabat tangannya, perwakilan lain yang lebih akrab menepuk pundaknya, bangga akan prestasi yang baru-baru ini ia usung. Godam, demikian ia disapa, menjawab dengan rendah hati dan tangan yang terkibas ringan. Tidak berarti ia masa bodoh atau sok tidak peduli dengan pencapaian di bidang akademik tersebut, tetapi enggan dicap angkuh. Sebisa mungkin, ia ingin dekat dengan bumi.

“Harusnya setahun, tapi ternyata betah, lagipula tanggung kalau tidak dapat salju dua kali,” guyonnya sama renyah dengan tawa kecilnya, membuat forum kecil yang tanpa sengaja terbentuk sama-sama menikmati cerita pendeknya mengenai negara-negara Eropa Barat, “Tapi jadinya saya turun angkatan. Nanti kalau saya wisuda, tolong tetap datang, ya, karena kalian semua pasti duluan,” ia berkelakar.

“Elah, kayak ngomong sama siapa aja, sianjir,” selorohan tersebut datang dari arah belakang, plus satu tepakan di punggung yang terasa _terlalu_ akrab. Godam meringis kesakitan tetapi jelas tidak diambil peduli oleh si pelaku, “Kelamaan keliaran di Berlin, eh, sampe bahasa gaul aja udah nggak bisa pake?”

Godam pasrah saja ketika dirangkul dengan barbariknya oleh teman lintas jurusannya itu, “Kabar saya baik juga, Wang, terima kasih,” jawabnya tetap santun walau hati menggerutu karena kuping pengang.

Awang, nama representatif dari jurusan Teknik Mesin itu, terbahak, “Dam, Dam, kuliah pindah negara balik-balik masih jomblo juga, tiap _upload_ foto IG isinya matahari kelelep ‘mulu. Percuma ganteng.”

Selorohan itu Godam tanggapi dengan kekehan sambil lalu.

Di tahun pertamanya, ia dikenal sebagai bocah yang vokal ketika kaderisasi fakultas. Menonjol di kelas dan aktif di kemahasiswaan. Secara natural dekat dengan para akademisi tetapi prestasinya murni hasil usaha. Pergaulannya seluas senior tingkat akhir sampai satpam gerbang utara dan selatan. Di tahun keduanya, ia didaulat sebagai mahasiswa berprestasi dari jurusan Teknik Informatika. Dibiayai tukar pelajar selama satu tahun oleh universitas yang berkembang menjadi dua karena betah magang dan terlalu konsentrasi dengan penelitian.

Tentu saja, alih-alih detail calon skripsi yang digarapnya di Eropa sana, status kesendiriannya justru naik pamor. Kawan-kawannya lebih tertarik dengan sepak terjangnya dengan ‘bule-bule kece’ yang terabadikan di foto-foto perpisahan di sosial media. Godam dan jurus ‘cuma teman’-nya.

“Tapi mungkin ada bagusnya lo balik masih jones gini, Dam,” lagi-lagi Awang membuka percakapan ke arah yang kurang nyaman di telinga Godam, tetapi sifat tabahnya membuat ia tidak main sanggah, “Lo nggak sempet liat junior-junior kita, ‘kan? Banyak yang _mmh_ , begini,” dua jempol diacungkan Awang.

Godam menaikkan sebelah alisnya, “Oh ya?”

“Nanti kalo udah pada kumpul, gue kasih tau satu-satu,” Awang merendahkan suaranya, kepala mulai celingukan karena sayup-sayup celotehan perempuan mewarnai suasana. Radarnya menemukan satu, dua – bahkan tiga target, yang menurutnya tergolong gadis-gadis hebat, cerdas dan berkepribadian.

“Saya bisa kenalan sendiri—”

“Itu, namanya Nani. Nani Wijaya,” belum sempat Godam menolak, Awang keburu bisik-bisik, sesekali menggedik dagu karena terlalu frontal jika menunjuk, “Ratunya SBM – _Sekolah Bisnis dan Manajemen_ – katanya tunangan Dhanus, tapi belum _confirmed_ ,” yang dimaksud Dhanus adalah ketua himpunan Oseanografi, tentu saja Godam kenal, “Yang kuncir kuda, namanya Wulan, mapres-nya Sipil. Cakep ya, eksotis gitu,” kekehan Awang membuat Godam mengernyit, “Di sebelahnya Mutiara, perwakilan dari Planologi, ada lagi itu Cantika, dari Biologi, terus…” Awang mengerjap, “…kenapa liatin gue ‘gitu?”

“Hebat kamu bisa hapal semuanya,” Godam berkomentar polos, “Kalau suka, kenapa tidak didekati.”

Awang memutar kedua bola matanya, “Kayak nggak tau _selera_ gue aja, lo.”

“Oh,” Godam menjentik jari, “Maaf.”

Ia mendengus sebelum menyeret Godam ke deretan kursi peserta rapat. Ketua Keluarga Mahasiswa baru saja memasuki ruangan, membuat para undangan bersiap untuk diskusi terbuka dan Godam pun bisa lebih fokus dengan tujuan utamanya. Baru saja ia mengeluarkan buku catatan ketika bisik-bisik di sekitarnya kembali terdengar. Godam mengalihkan perhatian dari bolpen di tangan. Arah sorotnya tertuju ke pintu, dan sosok yang muncul dari baliknya membuat Godam merasa jantungnya melesak dengan cara yang mustahil. _Nyeri_. Mungkinkah ia merasa sedemikian untuk orang yang tidak ia kenal?

(…benarkah ia _tidak_ mengenalinya?)

“—dam!”

“Eh…” lengannya disikut. Godam terkesiap, tidak sadar kalau waktu, untuk _nya_ , berjalan dalam durasi personal. Awang memelototinya dan ia hanya bisa memberikan cengir tolol, “…maaf. Kenapa?”

“Kenapa, kenapa… Geser satu bangku, mereka mau duduk juga,” perintahnya ketika para peserta satu-satu berpindah duduk untuk menyisakan dua tempat, “Kenapa juga tiba-tiba pake acara bengong.”

“Soalnya, itu,” Godam mendehem sembari memberikan Awang kursinya, “Mereka. Junior, ya?”

Awang, masih bersungut-sungut, mengalihkan perhatian pada kedua pemuda yang mencuri atensi. Ia sedikit enggan menjawab, “Dari Arsitektur, dan iya, dua tahun di bawah kita. Lo nggak pernah ketemu, lah, pas mereka masuk lo masih di Jerman,” penjelasan itu membuat Godam semakin tersesat dalam labirin pikiran; jika benar apa yang Awang katakan, maka _rindu_ yang menggelayut di dadanya semakin tidak masuk akal. Lirikan Awang tertuju pada Godam, kemudian dua adik tingkat mereka, ia mengayun tangan di depan wajah Godam dan berkata dengan ketus, “Heh, lo liatin yang mana?” selidiknya dengan intonasi siap baku hantam.

“Saya nggak lihat yang mana-mana,” kilah Godam.

Yang Awang jawab dengan senyum lebar nan intimidatif, “Gue colok mata lo, ya, Dam.”

“Maaf…” entah berapa kali Godam meminta maaf hari ini, entah untuk apa saja, dan dengan pelan, _amat, sangat, pelan_ , ia kamuflase kata-katanya dengan suara batuk imitasi, “…yang pirang.”

“Oooh,” ada rasa lega luar biasa tersirat dari desahan Awang, “Kirain yang rambut item,” desis itu diikuti dengan ekor mata terarah kepada Sancaka – _tidak rela jika Godam menambatkan perhatian padanya_ – lalu ke sebelahnya. Pemuda yang penampakannya bak patung abad Renaisans. Tak banyak yang Awang tahu mengenai dirinya, sehingga informasi yang ia berikan sangat terbatas, “Culuikha, kalo nggak salah, ntar pas absen diedarin, lo cek aja ngejanya gimana,” dilihatnya Godam mengangguk dan melanjutkan, “Dia Sekjen Ars, katanya bau-bau calon _cum laude_ , orangnya ramah-ramah aja sih…”

Godam menoleh ke arah Awang, “Kalimat kamu kok ‘nggantung begitu.”

“Susah jelasinnya,” ia menggaruk belakang kepala, “Ramah di depan, karismatik, tapi pas di belakang katanya sih nggak bisa dideketin – ngerti nggak?” Awang menghela, “Tapi bukan yang sombong juga.”

“Oh, jaga _image_ seperti tipikal aristokrat ‘gitu?”

“Nah, cakep.”

Lagi, anggukan paham.

“Kenapa tiba-tiba nanyain dia?” Awang tidak bisa tidak iseng, “Apakah seorang Godam ternyata—”

“Shh, rapatnya mau dimulai,” tegur Godam, “…hm, itu absen lama sekali muternya.”

“Pengen cepetan liat namanya buat di- _stalk_ di IG, ya?” goda Awang lagi, kali ini tidak repot-repot ia sembunyikan kekeh bandelnya, “Tapi emang sih, namanya ajaib, gue aja suka kepeleset sebut. Sama kayak nama lo. Kalian berdua mungkin jodoh, punya nama sama-sama kayak nama alien.”

Godam terhenyak,

 _Nyeri_ menyerang kepalanya ketika untuk pertama kali ia tidak sengaja bertemu mata dengan Culuikha.

* * *

“Udah enakan?”

Sebotol air mineral dingin Godam terima dari sahabat kentalnya itu. Ia tersenyum tipis, mengangguk sebagai pengganti ‘terima kasih’. Awang duduk di sebelahnya, rautnya khawatir, walau mulutnya yang cenderung sampah ogah mengatakan hal-hal yang dianggapnya sentimentil. Kantin fakultas FMIPA tempat mereka rehat sudah cenderung sepi. Tidak banyak saksi mata ketika Awang memapah kawannya yang masih terlihat melompong itu. Godam menegak dua kali sebelum menjawab, “Mendingan,” tutup botolnya kemudian letakkan di atas meja, “Berapa nih?”

“Yaelah, goceng doang nggak bakal gue tagih,” Awang menyergah perihal harga air botolan, “Kenapa, sih? Lo sejak kapan punya migrain – _eh, apaan, vertigo, ya itulah_ – kayak begitu? Bikin kaget aja.”

Godam menggeleng, “Nggak pernah sakit begituan. Saya juga kaget tadi.”

“Sumpah lo sampe hampir jatoh dari kursi,” sahut Awang sambil mengacung dua jari, “Ini berapa?”

“Saya nggak buta, Wang, cuma sakit kepala mendadak,” Godam mendorong tangan Awang menjauh dari wajahnya, “Tiba-tiba pandangan saya gelap, terus—” ia tidak melanjutkan; lidahnya terasa kelu.

Kurang tepat disebut ‘gelap’—

Sebuah skenario tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Seolah diputar dari sudut pandang orang ketiga; ia melihat _punggungnya sendiri_ , tegap dan kokoh, menjulang menghadapi sosok lain yang lebih ramping daripada dirinya. Riuh rendah suara manusia mengelu-elu. Sebagian lainnya mencemooh – _siapa?_ Sedetik kemudian, ia sudah separuh oleng, jika tidak ditahan oleh Awang. Sensasi selanjutnya adalah telapak tangannya terasa kebas. Seolah ia habis menggenggam sesuatu yang cukup berat dalam waktu lumayan lama. Sesuatu berbentuk silinder. Semacam gagang. Terbuat dari bahan menyerupai besi.

 _Pedang, misalnya_.

“…terus?”

Suara Awang menariknya ke dunia nyata, “Kayak hampir pingsan,” Godam tidak tahu apakah itu benar, “Nggak tahu juga, saya nggak pernah pingsan,” tambahnya yakin. Siapapun tahu ia penggila olahraga.

“Lo masih _jet lag_ , kali,” Awang mengambil kesimpulan paling rasional, “Mending pulang, deh.”

“Masih bisa rapat, kok,” sergah Godam sambil berdiri, “Ke Sekre lagi yuk, nanti kita nggak tau kesimpulannya.”

“Nggak perlu maksain diri,”

Suara ketiga di antara mereka membuat Godam dan Awang kompak menoleh.

Beruntung, Godam tidak tengah menegak minumannya, karena bisa-bisa ia tersedak. Pemuda yang tengah menyodorkan secarik kertas tersebut adalah si pirang yang membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kesadaran – _makna denotasi_. Tiba-tiba saja Godam merasa segala kecerdasan yang melekat sejak ia lahir lenyap; ia tertegun memperhatikan sosok tersebut, bergantian dengan tulisan di tangannya. Awang agak-agak menyesal karena tidak sigap mengambil ponsel dan mengaktifkan moda kamera. Namun toh ia juga berlagak serius karena Sancaka mengekor di belakang Culuikha, sedikit menjaga jarak.

“…Dam!”

“Oh, maaf.”

Awang menepuk kening. Kenapa kawannya ini sering gagal fokus semenjak mendarat di tanah air.

“Sudah saya duga kamu lagi nggak sehat,” komentar Culuikha dengan intonasi khawatir, “Jangan dipaksa kalau masih pusing. Ini salinan notulensi rapat barusan,” diletakannya carik bertuliskan tangan itu, “Maaf agak berantakan; jujur saja, saya nggak terbiasa nulis cepet-cepet, dan barusan lihat kamu limbung bikin saya jadi nggak bisa konsentrasi.”

“Justru saya yang harusnya minta maaf karena jadi bikin repot,” Godam buru-buru bangkit dan gerak tergesa tersebut memicu nyeri di kepalanya. Matanya sedikit menyipit karena sensasi tidak nyaman itu, tapi lekas mengibas tangan ketika Culuikha hendak membantunya, “Biasanya nggak begini, kok.”

Cara Culuikha menatapnya adalah campuran bingung dan berusaha mengingat. _Jangan tanya cara Godam mengetahuinya_. Sejurus kemudian, pemuda berambut cerah itu mengangguk, “Saya nggak tahu apa ini bisa bantu, tapi bawa dulu aja, jaga-jaga,” ia menyerahkan serta satu strip obat, “Pereda nyeri. Misal kambuh lagi… Semoga saja kamu nggak ada alergi obat atau semacamnya,” intonasinya lebih tegas kini.

“Terima kasih,” tahu kalau menolak akan terlihat tidak sopan, Godam menerima bantuan itu, “Nggak sampai bikin kamu jadi beli ini, ‘kan?” ia bertanya sambil menunjuk plastik klip berisi tablet di tangan.

Lawan bicaranya menggeleng, “Saya juga sering kayak kamu barusan, jadi selalu siaga,” jawabannya sedikit mengapung, “Resepnya lumayan universal, kok, saya pakainya karena nyeri di dada kiri—”

Seperti _sekarang_.

Napasnya seperti dihentikan paksa, tetapi _berbeda_ dengan serangan-serangan sebelumnya, hangat dan nyaman yang asing memulihkan secepat sakit itu datang. Culuikha menelan ludah, sedikit payah, sementara Godam lamat-lamat tersenyum – mereka tengah mengais fragmen yang hilang, seolah baru saja mereka melupakan sesuatu yang _sangat_ penting. Hal tersebut menciptakan hening yang tak wajar, janggal, cukup lama sampai-sampai Sancaka merasa harus pura-pura melegakan tenggorokan.

“Notulensinya…” ia berkata di tengah batuk sandiwaranya.

(Sementara Awang, melihat ke arah lain karena tawanya nyaris membuncah.)

Tahu bahwa jika meminta maaf (lagi, dan untuk hal yang tidak ia pahami,) akan terlihat konyol, Godam mengangguk, lalu membaca apa yang tertera. Pihak penyelenggara telah terlebih dahulu memikirkan tiap detail konsep dan rentetan acara, sehingga perwakilan jurusan yang terlibat tinggal mengisi bagian _person in charge_. Godam menemukan nama jurusannya di divisi dokumentasi, sementara Arsitektur kebagian tanggung jawab sebagai tim kreatif. Begini caranya, terpaksa DSLR-nya yang cukup lama mengendap di pojokan kamar beraksi kembali. Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu, kasual, pertanda ia secara garis besar setuju.

“Kalau sudah mulai pilih-pilih dekorasinya, mungkin bisa ngobrol dulu sama divisi saya, soalnya kita nggak cuma bikin yang enak dilihat, tapi sebisa mungkin fotogenik,” setelah sekian menit mengagumi tulisan Culuikha, Godam akhirnya buka suara, “Nanti bakal pengaruh ke material dan warna, soalnya.”

Culuikha mengangguk antusias, “Pastinya. Pesta ini bakal jadi ajang _selfie_ , saya juga pengennya nggak berhenti di estetika, tapi optimalisasi fungsi. Malah kalau bisa _sustainable_ , diubah sedikit, bisa dipakai buat _event_ lain,” timpalnya bersemangat, “Soal material dan warna, karena acaranya sore ke malam sebelum misa dan tema yang dipilih adalah _glam,_ saya rencana main di _lighting_ , ah, itu kita harus diskusi soal LED, takutnya kalau difoto jadi _backlight_ —” Culuikha berhenti bicara karena dilihatnya tidak hanya Godam yang sampai terdiam melihatnya berceloteh, “…maaf, saya terlalu semangat, kamu masih pusing ya?”

“Nggak kok, justru senang karena kamu serius sama _event_ ini,” jawab Godam di antara tawa kecilnya, “Bahas lagi di pertemuan berikutnya, mungkin? Sekarang sudah kesorean, saya juga masih harus balik ke himpunan, kasih tahu tim saya buat siap-siap,” dilipatnya rapi risalah rapat buatan Culuikha, lalu ia selipkan hati-hati di buku catatannya, “Kapan jadwal selanjutnya? Oh, dan kayaknya bakal butuh…”

Culuikha tertegun ketika Godam menyodorkan ponselnya.

“…butuh?”

“Nomor,” jawab Godam mantap, “WhatsApp atau akun LINE, boleh.”

“Mm. Panitia biasa komunikasi via grup WhatsApp. Nanti saya _invite_ ,” ucapnya sambil mengetik nomor dan huruf kemudian menekan tombol ‘hubungi’. Culuikha baru mengembalikan piranti komunikasi tersebut setelah miliknya di saku celana bergetar, “Saya juga balik ke jurusan. Kabari saja nanti,” pamitnya.

Godam membaca sekilas nama yang tertera di deret ‘calling list’ dan lekas mengetuk kata ‘favorite’. Ia tersenyum lebih lebar sembari mengangguk, “Pasti, dan, mm, Culuikha – _terima kasih lagi,_ ya.”

Pemilik nama tersebut memiringkan kepalanya, “Untuk?”

_Untuk menemukan ‘kita’ kembali._

“Ini, ini,” ia mengangkat strip obat dan notulensi pemberian Culuikha, “Sampai ketemu.”

Ucapan tersebut membuat Culuikha sejenak terlempar ke mimpi-mimpinya.

Namun tidak ada sesak ketika dua pasang netra tersebut bersirobok; Culuikha dan senyumnya yang tidak lagi dibuat-buat demi kepentingan sosial semata. Ia berbalik badan dan tertawa kecil. Tidak pada siapa-siapa. Sancaka menyusulnya dan dengan sungging yang menyiratkan lega, kemudian bertanya dengan intonasi peduli, “Udah ketemu, ya?”

Lagi, sensasi hangat yang ganjil sekaligus familiar,

“—ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /ˌsaʊˈdɑːdə/,  
> is a deep emotional state of nostalgic or profound melancholic longing for an absent something or someone that one cares for and/or loves. Moreover, it often carries a repressed knowledge that the object of longing might never return.
> 
> Prompt used: Xmas/holiday.


	2. Mengenalmu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foto profil di WhatsApp terlampir adalah milik [Fauzia Chang](https://twitter.com/fauziachang) dan dipakai dengan persetujuan beliau. Di bawah nanti, sebuah karya oleh [Matcha Ijo](https://twitter.com/Tehijo27) menanti, dipakai karena saya commish dengan penuh perasaan.

* * *

“Ini kita mau diem-dieman sampe Jakarta?”

Bisikan Awang membuat Sancaka mendelik, menahan diri untuk tidak menempeleng puncak kepala kakak tingkatnya itu, “Kalo lo segitu nggak betahnya tutup mulut, mending nyalain radio, pura-pura nyanyi,” sahutnya disusul dengan helaan napas, “…tapi jangan, ding, kasian Culuikha nanti migrain denger lo.”

“Dih,” Awang mencibir. Tangan kirinya lincah mengganti persneling tanpa perlu ditengok, “Berapa kali kita karokean bareng juga lo betah-betah aja denger suara merdu gue,” selorohnya sambil terkekeh.

“Mm. Iya deh, kak Awang nggak pernah fals kalo nyanyi,” Sancaka tersenyum, manisnya dibuat-buat, “Soalnya kalo lo nyanyi nadanya ‘do’ semua,” tambahnya – sukses membuat Culuikha dan Godam yang duduk di bangku penumpang kompak mem _-pfft._ Sesungguhnya, Awang ingin protes, tetapi batal karena atmosfer di mobil bertipe SUV itu mencair sama sekali. Mungkin memang harus dirinya dijadikan objek penderita dulu baru pasangan bangsawan di belakang sana bisa berkomunikasi.

(Kok, sedih.)

“Hebat, cuma Sancaka yang berani melawan Awang,” tiba-tiba saja Godam ikut buka suara, “Kamu tahu, kalau di Mesin, Awang terkenal sebagai senior galak. Hobinya suruh junior mandi oli bekas.”

Sancaka melotot, “Lo masih demen _bully_ junior, Wang?”

“NGGAK!” lekas-lekas Awang menyergah, “Parah lo, Dam, belum juga ada sebulan balik ke Bandung langsung melakukan pencemaran nama baik! Itu bukan gencet! Itu tradisi!” ia merutuk-rutuk, tapi memutuskan tidak menjelaskan detail ‘adat-istiadat’ jurusan Teknik Mesin yang sering dicap jurusan lain ‘biadab’.

“Hah?” Sancaka geleng-geleng kepala, “Terus mau diapain? Dibakar idup-idup?”

“Yabuset, kagak, lah,” Awang tengah membetulkan posisi spion tengah ketika Sancaka memukul sisi lengannya, “Dikata jurusan gue penganut aliran iblis – _nggak_ , itu juga bukan yang dibanjur _byur-byur_ gitu, lebih tepatnya, semacam _game_ doang dan cuma dilakukan pas wisudaan doang,” jelasnya secara garis besar, dengan intonasi seolah-olah kegiatan tersebut adalah hal paling biasa sedunia, “Plus, kita tau batas. Nggak boleh ada yang ngerokok pas acara siraman. Cuma dilakukan di area deket kolam jadi sejelek-jeleknya tinggal diceburin,” penjelasan tersebut sukses membuat Sancaka menganga.

“Gila sih, kayak nggak ada aktivitas lain yang positif,” komentarnya pelan, tetapi tidak sampai hati lebih lanjut mengkritisi karena Sancaka tahu betapa Awang menjunjung tinggi solidaritas jurusan. Ia pun setali tiga uang. Separuh hidupnya, secara denotasi, habis di kampus. Maka Sancaka menambahkan, “Bikin acara yang lebih humanis, kek, anak Mesin ‘kan rame seangkatan?”

Awang mendengus, “Yeee, Ars aja yang nggak tau,” senyumnya asimetris, pertanda hendak sombong, “Jurusan-jurusan barat – _Mesin, Penerbangan, Industri_ – sering bikin acara musik sore. Duitnya kita sumbangin ke panti asuhan,” mendengar hal tersebut, Sancaka mangut-mangut, “Mampir, makanya!”

“Mana, nggak pernah ada undangannya,” Sancaka membela diri, “Terus, lo ikutan manggung?”

“Oiya, jelas!” bangga, Awang menepuk dada, “Tebak dong, gue pegang apa?”

Sancaka menaikkan sebelah alis, “Colokan listrik?”

Kali ini, Culuikha gagal menahan gelaknya. Padahal, ia sudah berusaha, dengan wajah menghadap ke luar jendela, menopang dagu dan pura-pura tidak dengar. Melihat reaksi yang dinilainya ‘ _wholesome_ ’, Sancaka mau tak mau melirik ke arah Awang. Pasangan komedi itu mendadak akrab karenanya. Kompak dua pemuda itu melihat ke arah spion tengah, menemukan Godam tengah menatap lembut ke arah Culuikha.

_‘Ini bentar lagi jadian, deh,’_ Awang berbisik kepada Sancaka.

Yang Sancaka balas dengan telunjuk di jari, _‘Biarin aja, kalo lo godain terus si Culu malah menjauh nanti.’_

_‘Ndoro emang ya,’_ kekeh kecil itu menutup ghibah singkat mereka, sebelum Awang kembali fokus ke jalanan dan Sancaka merogoh kantong belanjaan untuk menyerahkan sekotak minuman dingin kepada Awang. Tahu kalau suasana akan aneh jika pembicaraan tidak dilanjutkan, Sancaka kembali melanjutkan sesi ketoprak humor dadakannya, “Pak Sekjen, kalo mau ketawa, bebasin aja. Awang memang dilahirkan untuk jadi rantai makanan paling bontot,” guyonnya itu membuat Godam menepuk pundak temannya itu dari belakang, “Lo nggak mau komentar? Biasanya ‘kan lo suka banget nge- _bully_ para pem- _bully_.”

Kalimat itu membuat kedua mata Godam sedikit melebar.

Culuikha agak panik mendengar testimonial Sancaka yang dinilainya terlalu tiba-tiba, “Bukan seperti itu,” buru-buru ia meluruskan, “Saya nggak pernah sekalipun menggencet siapapun, demi Tuhan.”

“Tapi lo demen jadi SJW _online_ ,” Sancaka menimpali, “…eh, harusnya gue nggak bilang, ya?”

“Oh ya?” terlambat, Godam keburu memberikan respon. (Yang Awang tanggapi dengan delikan ke arah Sancaka; Sancaka tersenyum bak malaikat dan berbisik, _‘nggak apa-apa, mereka butuh katalisator_ ’.) Seharusnya Godam tidak terlalu kaget – ada alasan kenapa seorang Culuikha sampai di posisi Sekjen Ekstrenal; pandangannya yang idealis dan keberaniannya mengungkapkan pendapat di publik adalah salah satu modalnya. Godam, sebagai seseorang yang memiliki pandangan dan prinsip kuat terkait cara-cara berkehidupan, langsung tertarik, “Maaf, soalnya kamu nggak kelihatan… Suka debat.”

Mendengarnya, Culuikha angkat bahu, “Tergantung konteks. Kalau saya yakin saya benar, bakal saya babat,” ucapannya membuat Godam mengangguk setuju, “Tapi saya juga pilih-pilih ‘panggung’, nggak sembarangan utarakan pendapat. Maunya juga nggak julid, tapi sayangnya, warganet zaman sekarang banyak yang kurang bijak. Kalau saya bisa tampar _online_ , saya mau,” kalimat penutupnya memancing tawa Godam.

“Biasanya yang bikin kamu tergerak buat menyanggah, apa?”

“Banyak, sih. Orang yang _share hoax_. Akun-akun palsu buat adu domba. Status yang isinya kebencian dan SARA. Terus,” sejenak, Culuikha tercenung. Biasanya ia percaya diri ketika mengatakan hal ini, tapi ketika netra biru terang milik Godam terarah ke miliknya, Culuikha merasakan sensasi tak lazim lagi, “Saya selalu merasa harus membela orang-orang yang kena perundungan, nggak tahu kenapa.”

Bola mata sewarna lautan milik Culuikha sedikit meredup, dan Godam _tahu_ , Godam _paham_ , tetapi ia lagi-lagi tidak mengerti alasannya. Ada sakit dari masa lalu tersirat di caranya menatap. Namun, bukan tentang linimasa ini – _lagi, suara-suara imajiner di dalam kepalanya bertalu-talu, riuh-rendah, wajah-wajah mencemooh dengan tangan-tangan terkepal._ Di benaknya, sosok yang sama menahan amarah, dan malu, dan sakit. _Sepasang lutut menghantam bumi_. Godam menyentak kepala ketika bayangan itu terlalu intens dan menarik diri. Telapak tangan menutupi bibir, bergetar.

Culuikha tahu ada _sesuatu_ dari kata-katanya yang memicu reaksi fisik Godam, karena hal serupa juga menyerang ulu hatinya. Namun ia berusaha terlihat wajar dan bertanya, “Kamu nggak apa-apa?”

“Nggak, kok, cuma tiba-tiba…” Godam menelan ludah, sedikit kepayahan, “Agak mual aja.”

Awang yang sedari tadi mengawasi lewat spion tengah mengerutkan dahi, “Mabok darat, Dam? Busetdah, kelamaan nggak gue bawa kebut-kebutan kali, lo,” masih sempat menyindir, tetapi Awang jelas peduli, “San, lo kayaknya beli obat anti mabok deh, kasih satu tuh ke si Godam,” perintahnya sambil pindah ke lajur kiri, pertanda ia tidak akan berlomba dengan kendaraan lain, “Gara-gara di belakang, kali? Mau pindah depan?”

Sancaka menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mencari obatnya – _‘yakali, Wang, dia maunya sebelahan ama Culuikha, kali,’_ lagi-lagi mereka berdua berkomunikasi dengan cara berbalas desis. Awang meringis.

“Nggak usah,” jawab Godam, “Pindahnya, maksud saya. Obatnya, boleh.”

_‘—kan?’_

Sesederhana itu, Culuikha merasa wajahnya sedikit memanas.

* * *

“Oke, kita bagi tugas,” Sancaka menyerahkan salinan daftar belanjaan kepada tiga rekan satu _event_ -nya itu, “Kita udah sepakat kalau dekorasinya bertema _White Glam_ , jadi pilih barang-barang warna putih, emas dan perak. Bakal butuh banyak kapas, _styrofoam_ , lem, tali, selotip – beli yang partai besar sekalian,” ia tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Awang, yang sengaja diseretnya sebagai supir dan kuli angkut, “Biar gue sama Awang yang urus. Kalian berdua, fokus ke _lighting_. Inget ya, ada dua macem lampunya, LED sama lampu sorot. Kalo kemahalan, kita sewa aja, tapi ada sih _budget_ -nya. Buat investasi KM juga.”

Godam mengangguk sambil meneliti hasil cetak kebutuhan mereka dan menggumam, “Banyak juga.”

“Itu aja udah gue korting-korting, sih, anak divisi acara emang nggak ngotak kalo bikin _budget_ ,” sahut Sancaka sambil geleng-geleng kepala, “Maklumlah, kalo Wulan sama Nani udah jadi satu, duit tak terbatas plus kehedonan tiada tara,” yang ia maksud adalah dua perempuan paling berpengaruh seantero kampus.

“Anak SBM kelasnya beda, ya,” Awang menimpali, “Yaudah, langsung pencar aja. Ntar kalo udah, kita ketemu di kasir,” ia melirik ke arah Sancaka, “Duitnya lo yang pegang, ‘kan? Boleh pake beli minum?”

Sancaka menjewer daun telinga Awang, “Nggak usah kayak orang susah,” tegurnya, “Sip, ‘gitu, ya?”

Culuikha mengangguk singkat, Godam melambaikan tangan ringan.

Mereka memperhatikan bagaimana Awang menggerutu sambil malas-malasan mengambil troli, dan Sancaka yang tidak berhenti membacakan keperluan yang tertera di catatannya. Sesekali Sancaka yang geram akan berkacak pinggang, mengomeli Awang yang dinilainya ‘males banget, sih,’ untuk dibalas dengan keluhan-keluhan lain. Culuikha merasa sedikit tersisih – untuk dirinya yang kesulitan mempercayai orang lain, melihat salah satu yang terdekat dengannya berinteraksi akrab dengan lain pihak adalah pemandangan yang… Entahlah, _membuat iri?_ Bukan karena ia _iri_ dengan Awang, tapi—

“Mereka memang selalu kayak ‘gitu, ya?”

Pertanyaan Godam membuat Culuikha menoleh. Agak mendongak, karena perbedaan tinggi mereka. Ia tersenyum tipis, “Sejak Sancaka menjabat kesekretariatan, iya. Saya sering lihat dia berkeliaran di Arsitektur, terutama kalau kami rapat himpunan sampai malam,” jawabnya, “Saya kira kamu kenal Awang?”

“Kenal baik, tapi ‘kan saya nggak lihat pergaulan dia selama dua tahun,” Godam menggestur Culuikha untuk berjalan ke arah etalase piranti tata cahaya, “Pulang-pulang, dia punya sahabat dekat lain.”

“Kenapa kedengarannya kamu cemburu ‘gitu?” Culuikha berseloroh jenaka.

“Ha-ha, nggak, lah, sebagai teman, saya sih senang-senang saja lihat teman saya pergaulannya luas,” konfirmasi itu terdengar diplomatis, “Lagipula bagus kalau dekat ‘kan? Kita satu kepanitiaan. Jadi bisa lebih kompak,” Godam mengucapkan tanpa tendensi apa-apa, tetapi – ia _terlambat_ menyadari, bahwa kata yang terlontar tak bisa ditarik. Culuikha tengah menatapnya dengan cara yang tidak ia mengerti.

_Dan, apakah memang ia selalu semenarik ini?_

Culuikha, canggung untuk alasan yang mustahil ia kemukakan, memutus kontak mata sebelum jantung malangnya meledak, “Sebentar, saya ambil troli,” pamitnya tanpa menunggu persetujuan Godam.

Godam sendiri, setelah Culuikha menjauh, langsung menepuk keras muka sendiri.

Jika Awang dan/atau Sancaka ada di radius sepuluh meter saja, sudah pasti ia habis dicemooh. (Tanpa ia tahu, pasangan komedi itu _memang_ tengah mengejek-ejek betapa sel otak Godam menciut setiap kali sedang bersama Culuikha.) Godam mengusap pelan dadanya, berusaha koordinasi dengan paru-parunya sendiri, dan belakangan sadar bahwa Culuikha tampak kesulitan di area pengambilan troli. Sigap, ia setengah berlari menghampiri pemuda blesteran itu dan berhenti tepat di belakangnya, “Bisa?”

“Macet,” konfirmasi Culuikha, “Kayaknya ada yang karatan. Makanya keras.”

“Sini, coba saya bantu,” tawar Godam, “Tangan kamu sampai kayak begitu.”

Buku-buku jari pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu agak memerah, tampak jelas karena kompleksi pucatnya, mungkin karena terlalu rapat memegang gagang troli. Godam bergerak lebih cepat daripada otaknya memproses informasi. Refleksnya adalah meraih tangkai kereta dorong tersebut – membuatnya tanpa sengaja menyentuh tangan Culuikha dan punggung adik tingkatnya bersandar di dadanya. Secara logika, ia tahu, ia _seharusnya_ mundur, ia _seharusnya_ menjaga jarak fisik di antara mereka tetap pantas, ia _seharusnya_ tidak menekankan telapak tangannya di atas kulit lelaki pirang itu. Godam bahkan lupa tujuan utamanya untuk membantu Culuikha dan trolinya.

Tanda tanya sahut-menyahut; kenapa Culuikha tidak mendorongnya – _tidak_ – Culuikha bahkan tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Dekat. _Terlalu_ dekat. Godam berharap Culuikha tidak sampai menyadari denyut jantungnya yang terlalu cepat, atau napasnya yang sedikit memburu. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar diri sendiri karena nyaris melingkarkan tangannya yang bebas di pinggang Culuikha – _berpikir apa, dia_.

“Maaf, trolinya susah ya…”

Suara asing dari arah belakang adalah alasan Godam menarik tangannya dari Culuikha. Sedetik kemudian, ekspresinya kembali ramah, tersenyum kepada yang barusan bertanya.

“Agak keras, Bu, tapi bisa, kok,” Godam menyahut tenang, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia menemukan Culuikha selangkah menjauhi keranjang dorong yang menjadi biang kerok. Satu sentakan, agak kasar, dan benda laknat tersebut memisahkan diri satu sama lain dengan bunyi nyaring. Godam menyingkirkan yang bermasalah, menarik yang berfungsi normal, dan menyerahkannya kepada wanita tadi, “Silahkan.”

“Terima kasih,” sambil lalu, mereka bertukar senyum.

Godam menunduk, menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sedikit canggung ia mengambil satu yang lain kemudian menghampiri teman barunya, “Yuk?” sepotong ajakan kikuk dan tatapan kurang fokus.

“Mm,” demikian, Culuikha mengambil kontrol diri, bersikap kembali profesional.

“Yang perlu kita cari lampu LED model kabel; ada yang _bicolor_ , ada yang _solid_ , terus dari segi model, ada yang sepanjang kabel menyala semua, ada juga yang titik-titik,” Godam berusaha memberikan penjelasan yang mudah, “Tapi kayaknya nggak perlu yang ganti-ganti warna, ya? Yang _solid color_ aja.”

Culuikha mengangguk, “Saya paham jenis-jenisnya, kok. Sedikit, sih. Di jurusan saya ‘kan belajar juga soal pencahayaan,” jawaban tersebut membuat Godam merasa makhluk Tuhan paling tolol, “Yang kira-kira bisa menunjang foto terbagus saja. Saya coba pilih warnanya dulu, nanti kamu yang putusin.”

“Oke.”

Sepanjang langkah mereka ke rak-rak tujuan, Culuikha membaca dengan seksama catatan panjang hasil karya Sancaka. Meluruskan kembali niat untuk menyukseskan acara tahunan, dan demi apapun, ia tidak boleh membiarkan pikirannya melanglangbuana terlalu jauh. Culuikha menyiasatinya dengan berjalan sedikit lebih cepat, mendahului Godam yang harus memosisikan roda di antara gang-gang sempit, lalu mencocokkan spesifikasi yang tertera di keterangan barang. Sesekali ia menyentuh contoh yang dipajang. Tak lama sampai Culuikha benar-benar tersedot, hanyut dalam keseriusannya memilih.

_Ya – ia memang selalu semenarik ini._

Ketika Culuikha menengadah, kerlap-kerlip cahaya imitasi memantul di wajahnya, menonjolkan uniknya lekuk dan kurva, membuat helai-helainya berpendar keemasan. Siluet yang dibentuk oleh keningnya, hidung dan bibirnya, rambut yang tertata ke belakang kepala, _semua tentangnya_ , membuat Godam tidak berkedip – dan ia biarkan dirinya seperti itu. Untuk saat itu saja, ia tidak ingin berpikir, mengingat, _mencari_ , karena telah ditemukannya sumber rasa rindu itu dengan cara yang tidak ia sangka-sangka.

Godam, diam-diam, mengambil ponsel dan mengaktifkan moda kamera.

Tidak perlu mengubah pengaturan karena ia nilai subjek foto di depan matanya menyatu natural dengan sumber dan intensitas cahaya. Hasil jepretan profesional menggunakan piranti amatir, dan Godam tersenyum sendiri melihat hasilnya.

Maaf, karena mencuri momen-momen tentang _dia_ untuk diabadikan; sebuah memento bahwa ia, hari ini, _jatuh sekali lagi._

* * *

Awang, dengan mengembus napas yang kentara dibuat-buat, menutup bagasi mobil dengan gaya yang (dipikirnya) keren. Sebuah aksi tidak esensial dan mengundang alis naik dari Sancaka. Namun ia tidak berkomentar – setidaknya kegiatan berbelanja hari ini selesai tanpa drama; ya, selain ia menjadi penengah ketika Culuikha kumat SJW-nya melawan orang yang menyalip antrian. Dilipat rapi dan disimpannya bukti pembelian, dan sekali lagi memastikan bahan-bahan dekorasi aman pada tempatnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul enam sore; cukup larut dan Awang mulai merengek karena ogah disuruh menyetir.

“Ya, jadi, ya?”

Mata besarnya menyorot minta dikasihani kepada tiga lainnya.

“Pliiis, gue pegel banget, sumpah, daripada celaka di jalan?” Awang menunjuk-nunjuk satu per satu kawannya, yang sama-sama menggumam ‘amit-amit’ dan meringis puas, “Nginep, ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?”

Sancaka mengerang sebal, “Lo kalo mau ngawur kira-kira, ini daerah bukan main mahalnya, air putih aja sepuluh ribu sebotol,” semprotnya tanpa tendeng aling-aling, “Tidur dulu di mobil, jam sembilan kita jalan lagi,” usul Sancaka, yang dibalas dengan mimik nista Awang yang pura-pura mau menangis.

“Gantian setir sama saya juga nggak apa-apa,” tawar Godam.

“Lo dikit-dikit mabok, ada kita langsung ke alam lain,” selorohan sembarangan Awang dihadiahi satu tepakan di belakang kepala, “Gue yang izin ke Nani, deh, supaya bisa _reimburse_ duit hotelnya…”

“Wang—”

Belum sempat Sancaka berkata, Awang keburu kabur-kaburan dan mengetik cepat di ponselnya. Hal itu membuat Godam dan Culuikha lagi-lagi bertukar pandang, mendengus geli dan geleng-geleng.

“Nah, dibales, bener ‘kan!” tepat sebelum Sancaka melakukan sesuatu yang amoral – entahlah, sejenis _german suplex_ – Awang dengan penuh kemenangan memperlihatkan layar ponsel. Isi _chat_ singkat dengan salah satu dari petinggi panitia acara dipamerkannya kepada pasangan yang sedari tadi pasif.

> _Ya. Nanti WA ke saya saja invoice hotelnya. Bintang berapa juga terserah._

…

Mereka lupa kalau tengah berurusan dengan _Crazy Rich_ Parahyangan.

“Nani juga sembarangan aja tebar-tebar duit…” gerutu Sancaka yang notabene sensitif masalah finansial. Namun jika persetujuan sudah didapat, apa gunanya mendebat, “Yaudah, kita cari hotel. Sekamar berempat aja tapi, ya, jangan buang-buang anggaran,” ceramahnya sambil memelototi Awang.

“Dua juga nggak apa-apa, saya masih ada _spare_ biasa beasiswa kemarin, kok,” Godam angkat bicara, “Pasti semua capek banget, kalau tidurnya ramai-ramai nanti takutnya malah nggak nyenyak, besok kita pagi-pagi harus balik ke Bandung,” segera ia utarakan justifikasinya, takut Sancaka menghakimi.

Awang memberikan cengiran asismetris, “Nani juga nggak ngelarang buka dua, kok.”

“Bisa nggak sih, nggak boros?” Sancaka bersuara, “Culuikha, menurut lo ‘gimana?”

“Barusan saya malah mau tanya, apa saya boleh sekamar sendiri.”

Sancaka yang dekat dengan garis kemiskinan ingin sekali terjun payung tanpa payung; ada apa dengan strata kebangsawanan yang mendadak tidak bisa ia relasikan dengan hidup susahnya. Ditambah satu-satunya sobat miskin – Awang – yang sama sekali tidak membantu. Sancaka menyerah. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman, diekori dua di bangku belakang, dan Awang yang jelas sekali kegirangan sambil mencolok kunci. Tidak bisa disalahkan. Sancaka sendiri merasa punggungnya lumayan pegal. Pun ia lebih khawatir dengan Culuikha yang jarang ikut kegiatan luar kota begini.

Setibanya mereka di tempat bermalam (yang diputuskan dengan cara-cara non-kekeluargaan), Awang mengambil alih segalanya. Culuikha dan Godam duduk menunggu di _lobby_ sementara Sancaka mengawasi gerak-gerik Awang. Penuh curiga. Berbeda dengan dua lain yang tidak berprasangka.

Namun sebagaimana pepatah, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

“Sisa dua kamar, karena _weekend_ , katanya,” Awang bukan pembohong yang baik dan Sancaka tahu. Alasan klise diutarakan dengan gelagat tidak biasa. Namun kawan sejurusannya tidak sadar, apalagi Godam yang pandangan hidupnya selalu positif. Awang melanjutkan, “Nah, karena gue dan Sancaka mau nonton konser,” Sancaka menganga – _ini skenario apalagi?_ Tetapi protesnya dipotong oleh rangkulan barbar, kalau tidak mau dibilang mencekik, “Kalian berdua pegang satu kunci berdua, ya?” ibu jarinya naik dengan mimik minta ditampar.

Culuikha mengernyit, “Kenapa nggak saya pegang satu, Godam pegang satu?”

“Lha, lo mau Sancaka gedor jam tiga pagi?” Awang balik bertanya, dan Sancaka semakin pasang tampang _INI ADA APA YA_. Lebih tidak mengerti kenapa Culuikha langsung manut seperti itu, “Nggak mau ‘kan?”

“Memang konsernya sampai semalam itu, Wang?” …ini lagi, Godam dan kepolosannya, “Eh – maaf, bukannya saya nggak mau satu kamar sama Culuikha sih,” ralatnya cepat.

Awang merasa ada celah dan menembak langsung, “Tuh, Godam aja nggak keberatan, Cul.”

“Saya nggak bilang saya keberatan—”

“Oke, beres,” tandasnya penuh kemenangan, “Kalian sekamar, gue sama Sancaka.”

Sancaka merasa Awang dan kemampuan negosiasinya (baca: menjerumuskan, _red_ ) dapat mengalahkan retorika para petinggi Uni Eropa. Jujur saja, agak kasihan melihat ekspresi Culuikha yang sok-sok tabah itu. Sangat paham maksud Awang untuk menjadi makcomblang yang baik – walau caranya _tidak_ benar.

“Atau lo mau ikut kita nonton?” adalah sedikit usaha dari Sancaka untuk menyelamatkan teman sejurusan.

Culuikha menggeleng, “Saya nggak tahan keramaian.”

“Wah, sama kayak si Godam,” celetuk Awang, “Liat orang sekampung bisa muntah, dia.”

“Oh ya?” sedikit tidak percaya, Culuikha menoleh, menemukan Godam yang memaksakan diri tersenyum sembari mengangguk lemah, “Bukannya kamu suka ya, pidato-pidato, presentasi begitu.”

“Kalau dalam ranah formal, nggak masalah, yang saya nggak suka itu keramaian yang nggak terstruktur, konser itu salah satunya – ya, walau ada antrian dan sebagainya, kalau sudah di dalam dan ramai,” Godam membuat bentuk X dengan kedua tangannya, “Apalagi kalau orang-orangnya mulai yel-yel.”

“Kayaknya saya ngerti,” sambung Culuikha, “Saya juga langsung stress kalau dengar orang teriak-teriak dan bergerombol. Dari dulu kalau lihat berita soal tawuran atau demonstrasi, langsung saya ganti.”

Godam memiringkan kepalanya, “Kok bisa sama ya,” kikuk ketika ia tertawa, “Dulu saya pikir saya aneh karena dari kecil, saya nggak suka nonton tinju, atau sepak bola, yang penontonnya berpotensi ricuh.”

“Karena kamu nggak suka lihat dua pihak bersebrangan dipaksa konfrontasi,”

“Sementara yang menyaksikan bukannya mendukung, malah mengadu domba.”

Cara Godam dan Culuikha melengkapi kalimat satu sama lain membuat keduanya terhenyak. Lagi, kelebat-kelebat insiden yang tak bisa mereka pastikan kebenarannya melintas di dalam benak. Awang peka akan situasi yang berkembang ke arah yang ia inginkan dan pelan-pelan menyeret Sancaka pergi dari radius intimasi, lalu tanpa suara melambaikan tangan ke arah Godam. Pemuda berambut hitam itu membalas kasual. Sebuah gestur non-verbal bahwa ia bisa menangani situasi ini seorang diri. Culuikha menyandarkan diri di bagian punggung sofa, jari-jarinya menopang pelipis, air mukanya sedikit pucat.

Godam melihat vakum tak wajar itu dan bertanya lembut, “Capek banget, ya? Mau naik sekarang?” agak gugup mengulurkan bantuan, ia tak tahu apakah Culuikha tidak keberatan dengan sentuhan.

“Nggak apa-apa, saya bisa sendiri,” tolaknya halus. Bukan karena tidak ingin – justru karena _ingin_ , Culuikha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran semacam itu dan berjalan ke arah elevator, “Kuncinya sudah?”

“Sudah,” Godam mengekor dan memencet tombol ke atas, “Kamu duluan.”

Ketika pintu alat transportasi vertikal tersebut menutup, nyeri di dada kirinya kembali menyerang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /ˌsaʊˈdɑːdə/,  
> is a deep emotional state of nostalgic or profound melancholic longing for an absent something or someone that one cares for and/or loves. Moreover, it often carries a repressed knowledge that the object of longing might never return.
> 
> Prompt used: backhug.


	3. Memahamimu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: menye-menye/overfluff ahead. Iya, saya juga pusing kok jadi begini (lha.)  
> Sungkem karena belum jadi naikin rating /e

* * *

Culuikha bersyukur memiliki teman-teman pelawak seperti mereka, sungguh.

Ia masih bersandar di meja wastafel sembari menggeser-geser _chat_ yang berisi foto-foto dan keluhan Sancaka yang terjebak dalam kerumunan pecinta musik. Awang hanya membalas sesekali – mungkin ia terlarut dalam suasana konser. Sementara Godam dan informasi yang ia anggap begitu acak, cukup membuat rasa kurang nyamannya berkurang. Setengah jam lebih ia berada di dalam kamar mandi; yang mana, hanya sepertiga dari rentang waktu tersebut yang ia gunakan untuk _benar-benar mandi_. Sisanya? Bengong di depan cermin, memainkan ponsel, kolar-kilir sambil membetulkan pakaian.

Kalau baju mandi bergaya _kimono_ berbahan handuk itu bisa dikategorikan demikian. Culuikha, saking kikuknya, menyimpul mati tali jubahnya. Mungkin untuk dapat melepaskannya, harus ia gunting.

Sesungguhnya, kekhawatirannya berdasar. Lahir dan besar sebagai anak tunggal dari keluarga berada, ia _tidak_ berbagi kamar dengan orang lain. Tentu ia pernah satu bangsal beramai-ramai ketika _study tour_ zaman bersekolah dulu atau kegiatan kampus yang mengharuskan menginap. S _leeping bag_ adalah solusinya supaya tetap bisa menjaga jarak fisik dengan temannya yang lain, saking enggan radius kenyamanannya ditembus. Namun, dusta jika ia berkata ia tidak menginginkan momen seperti ini bersama Godam – _Culuikha kepalang membuka selot kunci, akan aneh sekali jika ia tidak keluar._

‘Kenapa juga harus deg-degan begini?’ Culuikha menarik napas panjang. Mengembalikan kontrol diri dan mimik wajahnya yang biasa; keras, datar, cenderung dingin. Toleh, menemukan Godam—

_…sial._

Lelaki itu di sana. Duduk di sudut tempat tidur, telah menanggalkan jaket dan alas kaki. Tubuh atletis terbalut kaos tipis berwarna hitam dan _jeans_ panjang. Cerulean meneliti dalam diam. Tidak tahu apa dari sosok itu yang membuatnya berdebar. Mungkin pembawaannya yang selalu tenang. Atau bibir tipisnya yang lembut setiap kali menyungging senyum. Culuikha memperhatikan jari-jari kokoh yang cekatan di papan ketuk ponsel; raut serius menandakan Godam tengah mengirimkan laporan ke grup koordinator _event_ – alat komunikasi miliknya bergetar setiap Godam mengakhiri aktivitas kecilnya.

Godam meletakkan benda tersebut ke ranjang lalu melakukan peregangan kecil. Ketika ia putar pinggangnya dan mengarah ke Culuikha yang mematung di depan kamar mandi, “…oh, kamu sudah selesai?” gerak-geriknya sedikit canggung, tetapi kurva di bibirnya terjaga hangat.

“Mm,” Culuikha mengangguk singkat. Tidak ia biarkan gejolak di perutnya tampak di air muka, “Mau gantian? Airnya masih panas. Sampo dan sabunnya juga nggak menyengat kayak hotel kebanyakan.”

“Iya, wanginya enak, kecium sampai ke sini,” respon polosnya membuat Culuikha nyaris menghantam wajah ke dinding – tetapi Godam tetaplah Godam yang tidak sadar kalau kalimatnya ambigu, “Kamu sisain saya handuk, ‘kan?” tanya itu terdengar bersamaan dengan derit samar dari ranjang ganda yang kehilangan bebannya. Godam berjalan ke arah jendela kamar untuk menutup gorden dan memastikan akses tersebut terkunci rapat, “Terus, kamu bawa baju ganti? Kita ‘kan nggak ada rencana menginap.”

Culuikha menggeleng kecil, pelan-pelan menggeser langkah ke sisi ranjang yang bersebrangan dengan titik Godam berdiri, “Nggak – tapi ya nggak apa-apa, saya bisa pakai ini,” ia menunjuk baju mandi yang ia kenakan, “Kering, kok,” tambahnya ketika Godam, dalam satu sentakan kepala, menoleh tajam.

Sumpah, ia ‘mendengar’ frasa _tidak boleh_ dari cara Godam mendelik padanya.

“Saya bawa ganti, mau pakai?” ia menawarkan sambil berjalan ke kursi tempatnya meletakkan _duffle bag_ hitam yang dibawanya dari Bandung, “Saya kira nggak akan semalam ini, jadi saya tadinya mau sempetin ke _gym_. Ada kaos dan _training_ ,” tambahnya, masih memunggungi Culuikha yang keheranan.

“Nggak usah, Dam, nanti kamu pakai apa?”

“Pakai yang kamu pakai,” jawaban itu ringan meluncur, bersamaan dengan ia berbalik, menyodorkan kaos abu-abu dan celana panjang berbahan kain yang terlihat nyaman, “Kamu lagi nggak enak badan, ‘kan? Jangan ambil resiko pakai _kimono_ kayak ‘gitu. Nanti masuk angin, soalnya rawan kebuka-buka.”

Sebentar—

Culuikha tidak lekas mengambil pakaian di tangan Godam. Alih-alih demikian, ia menatap dengan sorot mata keberatan. Kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, secara natural aura intimidatifnya muncul tanpa peringatan. Vokalnya lebih dalam daripada biasa ketika mendesis, “Saya cuma bilang satu kali, dan saya harap kamu nggak tersinggung; Godam, saya paling nggak suka diperlakukan seolah-olah saya lemah. Saya cuma kecapekan, dibawa tidur juga besok sudah enakan,” dahinya sedikit berkerut pertanda tidak suka, pun sorot matanya demikian menantang, “Kamu nggak perlu sampai kayak gini.”

“Saya nggak bermaksud—” Godam tidak benar-benar paham letak kesalahannya, “Bagian mana dari kata-kata saya yang mikir kalau kamu lemah?” ia bertanya balik, intonasinya ia paksa tetap rendah.

“Kamu pikir saya bakal sakit beneran cuma karena nggak ganti baju?” dengusannya mengandung sirat cemooh, dan sungguh, Culuikha juga tidak tahu kenapa ia sedemikian frustrasi, “Saya tebak – habis ini kamu mau menawarkan diri tidur di sofa, saya di tempat tidur, karena menurut kamu saya _butuh_ itu.”

“Itu…”

Untuk yang satu itu, Godam yang naturnya jujur, tidak dapat menampik.

Vakum dan kerenyit di keningnya membuat Culuikha semakin tidak terima, “Dam, kalaupun saya sakit, saya nggak akan minta kamu ngalah buat kepentingan saya,” ingin rasanya ia melontarkan fakta kalau mereka sama-sama lelaki. Culuikha tidak menemukan alasan bagi Godam untuk menempatkan dirinya sebagai prioritas. Pirang itu memalingkan wajah, “Saya hargai niat kamu peduli sama saya, tapi – maaf, karena saya nggak melihat kepedulian kamu ada di tempat yang tepat,” kalimat itu diucapkan tegas.

Mendengarnya, Godam menunduk, tertegun. Kata-kata Culuikha menamparnya lebih keras daripada agresi fisik yang pernah ia terima sepanjang hidup. Ia cerna perlahan-lahan makna di baliknya. Paham bahwa Culuikha keberatan dengan atensi yang ia berikan. Godam mengambil waktu untuk sama-sama diam. Untuk beberapa saat, hanya deru napas yang mereka usahakan kembali normal, dan si rambut hitam akhirnya memberanikan diri mempertipis jarak tipis di antara tubuh mereka. Culuikha enggan terlihat kekanakan – ia tahu, kepala dingin, kedewasaan, ia tengah dituntut untuk berpikir jernih.

Kembali ditatapnya netra biru milik Godam; _nyeri_ itu lagi.

“Saya nggak pernah berpikir kalau kamu lemah,” bariton Godam melantun pelan. Pemiliknya tengah berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi penuh dengan kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan; sekalipun aroma tubuh Culuikha menggelitik indera penciumannya, seberapa ingin ia merapikan helai-helai pirang yang jatuh di sisi wajah adik tingkatnya, “Kalau saya begini ke kamu, itu bukan karena kamu lemah, bukan karena saya sok baik,” hela, “—saya nggak memperlakukan semua orang seperti saya seperti ini, ke _kamu_.”

Tensi yang Godam ciptakan dari cara ia menatap membuat bulu kuduk Culuikha meremang. Ia gentar, tetapi lagi, ia menyelamatkan harga dirinya dengan membiarkan dagunya tetap tinggi menjulang.

Godam mengepalkan tangan. Terlalu rapat sampai buku-bukunya terasa nyeri. Sampai telapak kebas akibat kuku yang menghujam. Ia tidak ingin mengutarakan apa-apa ketika kepalanya dikuasai amarah.

“Maaf – kita semua capek, percuma debat sekarang,” Godam putuskan untuk menunda. Perlahan ia meletakkan sepasang pakaian ganti di atas tempat tidur sebelum melangkah mundur, “Saya taruh di sini; terserah kamu mau pakai atau nggak,” tambahnya selagi berbalik badan menghadap meja kerja.

Culuikha geming. Ekor mata mengikuti gerak-gerik partner sekamarnya, ketika Godam membuka arloji dan melepaskan pakaian. Terpaksa mengakui, punggung proporsional dengan lekuk otot maskulin itu sempat membuat ia terdistraksi; tetapi perhatiannya tersedot oleh gurat yang terpatri jelas di tengkuk Godam. Melintang dari lekuk pertemuan leher dan bahu kanan, menyebrang lugas ke bagian kiri.

Tanda lahir – _bukan_ – bekas luka?

Refleks jemarinya mendarat di dada kiri sendiri; _jaringan parut itu serupa dengan miliknya._

* * *

Godam menghabiskan setidaknya satu jam di bawah _shower_. Cukup lama sampai telinga kemasukan air, kepalanya pening dan kulit jari-jari tangannya berkerut. Ia tidak pernah suka bersitegang dengan orang lain, demi apapun, ditambah yang tengah berseberangan pendapat dengannya adalah Culuikha.

Sosok yang membuatnya mengerti dan bingung di saat bersamaan. Pemuda itu sedemikian enigmatis; memberikan tanya dan jawab dalam satu aksi – seperti teka-teki tak berkesudahan yang mustahil dikupasnya secara utuh. Godam menjulurkan tangan. Kedua telapaknya beristirahat di dinding marmer. Salah satunya kini terkepal dan ia hantamkan ke permukaan dingin itu. Suara pancuran air di punggungnya menggema dan meredam umpatan yang tidak pernah ia lontarkan di ranah publik. Uap hangat mengaburkan pandangan, memaksa paru-parunya bekerja lebih keras, tetapi ia tidak peduli.

Ia telah _melukai_ Culuikha. Dengan kata-katanya. Dengan perhatiannya.

Ia pikir, kebaikan selalu dan akan selalu bersifat universal. Ia kira, bantuan pastilah tepat guna dan tepat waktu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa niatnya justru menyakiti perasaan orang yang paling ingin ia jaga.

Godam tahu, komunikasi bukanlah hal yang mudah. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghela, berat. Ia putar kenop ke arah kiri dan beranjak dari bilik kaca untuk menyambar handuk. Godam menghapus jejak kabut tipis di cermin dan menemukan ekspresi gamangnya sendiri. Abai akan air yang menetes dari ujung-ujung rambutnya. Meluncur ke garis rahangnya yang tegas. Jatuh menetes di meja wastafel. Ia beberapa saat diam, mengambil waktu sebanyak mungkin untuk berdialog melawan dirinya sendiri.

_Goblok._

Satu kata, infinit makna. Godam mengacak helai-helai kelamnya sebelum mengait handuk melingkari pinggang dan keluar ragu-ragu dari balik pintu. Terkesiap, menemukan Culuikha meringkuk di sofa. Kain yang menyelimuti tubuhnya masih sama, ditambah selimut tebal yang ia ambil dari tempat tidur.

Lagi, tarikan napasnya panjang.

“Kenapa sih, harus ngotot ‘gini…” bisiknya, tidak pada siapa-siapa.

Godam menapak hati-hati. Sebisa mungkin meredam suara walau ia melangkah di atas karpet tebal. Culuikha telah dibuai bunga tidur. Posisinya menyamping ke arah luar. Sebelah tangannya ia fungsikan sebagai penopang kepala, sementara yang lain bebas terkulai di depan wajah. Dadanya naik-turun dan ritme napasnya terdengar stabil. Tidak ada pergerakan dari otot matanya, sehingga Godam pikir aman baginya untuk duduk di hadapan Culuikha, sekadar untuk meneliti paras itu dari dekat. Masa bodoh pengondisi udara dan suhu rendahnya menghantam punggung telanjangnya; terlanjur, ia _terhanyut._

Bentuk alisnya unik. Tegas, tebal, dengan aksen menukik di ujung-ujung luarnya. Bulu mata panjang dan melengkung. Sesuatu mengenai mata Culuikha melarutkan Godam. Membuat gerak beraksi lebih cepat daripada logika. Jarinya menyibak poni pirang yang biasa Culuikha tata ke belakang – yang kini jatuh menutupi separuh keningnya. Melihat betapa damai wajah tidur _dirinya_ , Godam tertawa kecil.

_Kompetitif, harga diri selangit, keras kepala._

_Kenapa dari dulu kamu seperti ini, Culuikha?_

Godam menyipit,

Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir ‘dulu’? ‘Dulu’ yang seperti apa, kapan, _bagaimana_?

Potongan fragmen yang tidak ia kenal kembali berhamburan di dalam kepala. Menanti disusun, tetapi ia sendiri tidak tahu harus mulai darimana. Godam memijat pelipis, berusaha meredam suara imajiner, sedikit mengerang ketika denging menusuk telinga. Reaksi yang sama diperlihatkan oleh sang adik tingkat. Desah tercekat lolos dari bibirnya yang sedikit membuka. Sadar kalau Culuikha mungkin kurang nyaman, ia putuskan untuk memindahkannya ke atas tempat tidur. Perlahan, penuh kehati-hatian, Godam melingkarkan lengannya ke tengkuk dan belakang lutut Culuikha. Ia mengangkat tubuh ramping itu dalam satu tarikan napas – sadar bahwa sosok itu tidak seberat yang sempat ia pikirkan.

Langkah Godam pendek, lambat dan waspada. Sempat satu kali ia betulkan posisi kepala si pirang agar bersandar di pundaknya. Culuikha ia dudukkan di sudut matras. Dengan sebelah tangan dan sentakan kuat, Godam melepaskan selimut tebal yang terkait di sisi-sisi ranjang. Culuikha, masih dengan kedua mata terpejam rapat, seolah patuh akan gestur dan gerakan Godam. Berbaring, kepala refleks mencari bantal, dan kedua kaki menjulur lurus. Godam menyelimuti Culuikha sebatas pinggang. Menyesuaikan suhu ruangan sebelum beranjak untuk mengenakan pakaian. Namun untuk kedua kalinya, Culuikha mengerang dalam tidurnya, membuat pemuda jangkung itu menghampirinya dari sisi berlawanan.

“Culuikha?”

Bariton itu menyebut dalam kecemasan,

Dilihatnya Culuikha mengganti posisi dari menghadap langit-langit kamar menjadi menyamping. Kaki menekuk dan punggung membungkuk. Tangan yang menumpu tubuh mencengkram dada sementara yang lain seolah menggapai sesuatu. Refleks, Godam yang khawatir menjangkaunya, _menggenggam._

_Mimpi buruk – kah?_

Dengan tangan yang bebas, Godam menyeka kening Culuikha. Anak rambutnya menempel di pelipis yang lembab karena peluh. Napasnya sedikit memburu dan ekspresinya seperti menahan sakit. _Nyeri._

Godam dan logikanya memerintahkan untuk segera memanggil bantuan – tetapi Culuikha meremas telapak tangannya lebih kuat. Sentakan-sentakan kecil itu membuat pakaian tidurnya tersibak. Dan di bawah temaram lampu duduk, Godam menemukan _nya_ ; gurat di dada kiri, vertikal dengan panjang tak lebih dari tiga inci, tepat di jantung. Ia ikuti intuisinya untuk menyentuh. Meneliti. Menggerakkan jemarinya di sana sembari membiarkan rasio dikuasai _rasa_. Sudah ia antisipasi nyeri serupa yang kini menyerang tengkuknya. Cukup mengganggu sampai-sampai ia harus mengibas kepalanya berkali-kali.

(Ketika ia pejam, yang ia lihat adalah _dirinya_ ,)

_Tidak, jangan—_

(Terik. Menyengat. Sorak-sorai. Ia dipaksa berada di sana, dalam balutan zirah tempur dan dibekali sebilah pedang. Keluar dari lorong panjang dan berbau amis. Sosok lain menanti dari arah berbeda.)

_Oh,_

(Hitam dan pirang beradu di arena. Hitam bertahan. Pirang menyerang.)

_Saya ingat,_

(Satu gerakan menembus jantung.)

Malam itu, Godam kalah oleh rasa sakit yang menyerang tengkuknya.

* * *

Mimpi merupakan petualangan panjang bagi Culuikha,

Dan pagi itu, ia menemukan ujung dari setapak kecil yang selama ini dititinya seorang diri.

Pada akhir perjalanan di dalam tidurnya, ia menemukan _nya_. Sosok yang menghantui selama belasan tahun; laki-laki berpostur tegap dan berambut pendek itu memiliki warna mata sebiru langit. Sorotnya bersahabat dan lekat menatap ketika mereka bertukar kata. Lengkung di bibir tipisnya selalu hangat dan ekspresinya menawarkan persahabatan. Vokal maskulin yang terjaga baik tutur katanya, lembut setiap kali menyebut namanya – betapa ia merasa _aman_ setiap kali laki-laki itu menutur, mengeja, bak mantera. Kombinasi tersebut berpadu menjadi seseorang yang dahulu begitu jauh, kini sangat dekat.

Sedekat dua jengkal dari wajahnya,

Sedekat napasnya sendiri,

Sedekat _itu_.

“Selamat pagi,” bariton itu masih sedikit parau ketika menyapa, “Sudah bangun?”

Culuikha tidak dalam kondisi prima untuk segera menjawab. Jika ini dirinya yang biasa, ia akan menarik diri, menciptakan jarak dan menyingkir dari siapapun yang memasuki zona pribadinya. Namun, energi asing membuatnya tetap di sana. Berbaring, bersama, berhadapan dengan Godam yang menatapnya dengan senyum terkembang. Seluruh tenaga yang ia kira ia punya, lenyap. Cerulean terpaku pada netra biru, jemari bertautan dengan milik Godam, bahkan napas mereka naik-turun seirama. Culuikha tahu kelenjar air matanya kembali berulah. Wajah Godam di visinya kabur. Tangis pecah tanpa suara.

“Siapa yang kasih kamu izin untuk pegang tangan saya?”

Godam terkekeh kecil. Pertama, karena toh, Culuikha tidak melonggarkan genggamnya. Yang kedua, “Coba kamu cek dulu sebelum protes,” intonasinya sedikit iseng, “Siapa yang pegang tangan siapa.”

Culuikha menyibak selimut yang menyembunyikan tangan mereka, dan _benar_ , miliknya berada di atas punggung tangan Godam – dan ketika ia berniat menarik tangannya, Godam dengan sigap meraihnya.

_Sialan._

Bibirnya mendesiskan umpatan. Suara tertahan itu diikuti oleh gerakan menunduk. Godam mengintip ketika Culuikha berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal. Paham bahwa ada hal-hal yang terlalu tiba-tiba dan Culuikha kesulitan mencerna semuanya dalam waktu singkat. Setidaknya, tangan dalam kuasanya tidak lagi memberikan perlawanan. Godam perlahan bergerak, mengisi celah antara jari-jari Culuikha dengan miliknya, dan untuk sebuah alasan, genggaman mereka tak menyisakan jeda. Seolah, memang seharusnya di sanalah tangannya berada. Tidak berlebihan untuk ia sebut _pulang_.

“Culuikha,” dengan tangannya yang bebas, Godam membelai rambut Culuikha. Helai-helai pirang itu berkilat di bawah matahari yang mengintip dari kisi-kisi tirai. Godam berbisik sekali lagi, “Lihat saya.”

Gelengan diberikan oleh Culuikha, “…saya lagi jelek,” suaranya teredam, “Saya nggak mau kamu lihat dalam keadaan kayak begini,” ia menambahkan sambil berusaha menghapus jejak air di wajahnya.

“Nggak ada bedanya di mata saya,” tangan Godam berpindah dari rambut ke pipi, membuat Culuikha terpaksa menoleh. Ibu jarinya menyeka tetesan di sudut matanya, “Kamu nggak perlu sembunyi.”

Culuikha tidak menjawab.

“Apa yang kamu rasain?”

“Nyeri,” suaranya masih tercekat, berusaha tidak terisak, “Dari dulu, dari saya kecil, selalu seperti ini, dada kiri saya seperti ditusuk,” _ah_ , Culuikha tahu betapa ia tidak perlu menggunakan kata ‘seperti’ – ia mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberaniannya untuk membalas tatapan Godam, “Saya mimpi buruk.”

Godam mengangguk, “Terus?”

“Nggak tahu kenapa yang tadi malam rasanya _nyata_ , dan _dekat_ , dan…” Culuikha tidak menolak ketika Godam bergerak, memangkas jarak, dan tekanan dari telapak tangan di sisi wajahnya terasa menuntut – _sial_ , setiap ia mengerjap, semakin banyak air yang lolos dari kelopaknya, “…sakit. Sakit _banget_.”

“Mungkin, karena kamu tahu kalau kamu bukan sedang mimpi,”

Culuikha tidak tahu apa yang lebih tidak bisa ia percaya; kata-kata Godam, atau air yang meleleh sunyi di sudut netra biru miliknya. Tetes demi tetes jatuh dalam senyap. Membasahi kain putih di bawah tubuh mereka yang sama-sama tengah mencari kekuatan. Culuikha meremas tangan Godam lebih erat dan Godam membalasnya dengan kecupan-kecupan di buku-buku jemari itu. Pun, senyumnya tetap terukir di sana, membuat Culuikha _terbebas_ , dan ia biarkan punggungnya bergetar. Meluap. _Lepas._

“Mungkin, karena kamu sedang berusaha untuk mengingat _semuanya_ sekaligus,” setiap aksara yang meluncur dari bibir Godam mengandung perlindungan. Sesekali ia menarik napas, panjang, berjuang agar suaranya tidak bergetar, sekalipun air matanya gagal ia kontrol, “Kamu sudah ingat, ‘kan?”

Ia mengangguk dalam-dalam.

“— _pangeran?_ ”

Culuikha terlempar ke hari _itu_ ,

Arena pertarungan yang menjadi candu untuknya. Beradu nyawa sampai salah satu dari peserta mati di tengah-tengah koloseum. Hingga tiba saatnya ia harus berhadapan dengan seseorang yang entah dengan cara apa, _spesial_. Godam menolak bertarung. Culuikha yang terlalu takut untuk menghadapi konsekuensi menusuk jantungnya sendiri – dan di sisa-sisa nyawanya, ia melihat pengawal kerajaan memasuki stadium. Mereka membekuk Godam, memukul perutnya, memaksanya berlutut. Adalah sebuah aksi yang tidak termaafkan untuk membiarkan anggota keluarga bangsawan kehilangan jiwa.

Dan nyawa dibalas nyawa. Culuikha tercekat ketika ia berhasil mengais memori di penghujung napas. Masih segar seolah kemarin; punggawa kerajaan memenggalnya dalam satu kali tebasan cepat.

(Mereka berkata, ‘tanda lahir’ adalah bekas luka yang dibawa dari kematian di kehidupan lampau.)

“Putra panglima Gadari, diasuh dan dibesarkan oleh pemberontak Gedibalbanda,” ketika Culuikha membisikan identitas masa lalunya, Godam bergidik, “Kamu janji akan menemukan cara untuk bisa bersama saya,” _karena ‘kita’, pada masa itu, adalah cela_. Sampai tahun berganti dekade, kemudian abad, dan sejauh apapun mereka melintasi linimasa, hati yang mencari akan selalu menemukan jalan.

Godam mengangguk, “Saya menemukan kamu, di sini, sekarang.”

Kesungguhan itu membuatnya kesulitan berpikir.

Reaksi fisiologis karena ia terlalu hebat menangis – atau, _entahlah_ – Culuikha meletakkan keningnya di pertemuan buku-buku jari mereka yang masih rapat bertautan. Menyadari bahwa lamat-lamat, rasa sakit di dadanya berkurang, denyut jantungnya kembali normal, sampai tidak terasa nyeri sama sekali.

“Culuikha,”

“Dam, _jangan_.”

Bibir Godam terkatup sejenak, “Saya bahkan belum bicara apa-apa.”

“Jangan _sekarang_ , apapun yang mau kamu bilang, tolong—” Culuikha menggeleng, “—jangan.”

“Memangnya kamu tahu saya mau bilang apa?”

“Apapun itu, akan membuat _kita_ berubah, ‘kan?”

Atas prediksi itu, Godam tidak dapat menyanggah. Culuikha tahu dari vakum-vakum di antara mereka. Ia membentuk kata ‘maaf’ tanpa suara, yang tidak ia ketahui pasti untuk apa. Mungkin karena ia, lagi, membuat Godam menunggu. Sedikit malu untuk mengakuinya sehingga ia putuskan untuk sejenak diam. Culuikha terlalu takut akan perubahan. Tidak siap untuk memiliki dan dimiliki. Namun, ia lebih tidak siap untuk kehilangan. Begitu banyak hal yang belum ia pahami utuh. Tidak seperti Godam yang mudah mengambil sikap dan yakin atas apa yang dipercayainya, Culuikha butuh lebih banyak waktu.

“Kasih saya alasan untuk nggak bicara,” bariton itu kembali bersuara.

“Tolong beri saya waktu sampai kepanitiaan selesai, Dam. Saya – mau fokus benar di sini, saya nggak mau terdistraksi sama hal-hal lain, dan,” _klise_ , ia tahu, “…semua ingatan ini, saya nggak tahu, yang jelas saya merasa kacau,” Culuikha mengulurkan tangan ke arah wajah Godam, mengambil gilirannya untuk menyeka lembab air mata di sana, “Saya ingin benar-benar yakin ketika saya memutuskan”

Godam menyimak. Tidak satu detik pun ia lepaskan tatapannya dari mata Culuikha. Luka yang lambat tetapi pasti, menyembuh, tampak jelas dari cara Culuikha menatapnya balik. Pada akhirnya ia kalah dan mengangguk, “Saya akan tunggu,” janjinya, tulus, “Tapi kamu perlu tahu, _saya nggak sesabar itu._ ”

Karena ia telah menunggu beratus-ratus tahun,

Melintasi kehidupan dan kematian berulang-ulang, untuk dapat _bertemu_.

“Makasih untuk kasih saya waktu,” ucap Culuikha, kini dengan senyum tipis yang lebih ringan, sembari ia seka wajahnya yang masih sembab, “Jam berapa sekarang? Kita harus sarapan, Awang mungkin—”

“Sssh,” Godam meletakkan telunjuk di bibir, “Sepuluh menit lagi.”

“Dam…”

Godam memejamkan matanya. Genggam tangannya merapat.

(—sebentar saja, biarkan ia _seperti ini_.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /ˌsaʊˈdɑːdə/,  
> is a deep emotional state of nostalgic or profound melancholic longing for an absent something or someone that one cares for and/or loves. Moreover, it often carries a repressed knowledge that the object of longing might never return.
> 
> Prompt used: holding hands.


	4. Menunggumu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed, lol.

__

* * *

_Deg—_

Sancaka melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang mematung sembari melihat layar ponsel. Ia katup bibirnya erat, berusaha agar tawanya tidak terealisasi. Hasilnya adalah batuk yang harus diiringi tepuk dada agar sandiwaranya terlihat natural. Ia tahu, Culuikha akan menoleh ke arahnya, sorot mata memelas,

“Nggak.”

Pirang itu mengernyit, “Orang saya belum ngomong.”

“Lo mau nyuruh gue bukain pintu samping, ‘kan?” Sancaka, masih menggunting pola di atas kertas _crepe_ , merogoh saku untuk kemudian melemparkan serenteng kunci, “Lo aja, gue ribet, gabisa gerak.”

“Tapi—” _ada Godam…_ Culuikha batal mengatakan alasan sebenarnya, “…yaudah.”

Culuikha meletakkan kayu balsa yang tengah ia potong-potong dan menyambar kunci yang tergeletak di marmer ruang komunal tersebut. Sekitar belasan teman seangkatannya masih berkutat dengan tugas masing-masing. Beberapa betulan _tugas_ , seperti nirmana atau gambar denah – korban-korban jurusan arsitektur dan jam tidur terbaliknya. Sancaka melirik bagaimana Culuikha, ragu-ragu, berjalan ke arah timur gedung, lalu terkikik sendiri. Temannya itu barusan mencoba manipulatif, eh? Ia tidak akan tertipu. Mudah baginya memanfaatkan balik sisi ‘tidak mau kalah’ dan harga diri tinggi Culuikha.

Tapi toh, Sancaka berniat membantu. Katakan ia cenayang atau sejenisnya, ia yang peka ini _tahu_ ada sesuatu yang terjadi sepulang mereka dari Jakarta. Culuikha yang sering salah tingkah dan Godam yang _terlalu_ perhatian. Kadang lucu melihatnya – yang satu tenang, yang satu _berusaha_ terlihat tenang.

Jangan kira bisa menyembunyikan percik-percik romansa dari Sancaka.

(Padahal orangnya sendiri kelewat tumpul ketika berurusan dengan hubungannya dan Awang.)

Selang dua menit, Sancaka menemukan Culuikha kembali dengan wajah agak tertunduk, dan Godam mengekor di belakangnya. _Nggak sih, itu ‘mah namanya nempel banget._ Sancaka menelan komentar dan menggedik dagu ke arah Awang yang menyapanya dengan cengiran iseng. Mungkin karena tadi, ia menjadi saksi bisu kekikukan sepasang (calon) sejoli. Di tangannya, tentengan kresek terlihat besar.

“Makan sekarang, nggak?” Awang membuka percakapan, “Mumpung anget, nih.”

“Boleh satu pola lagi, nggak? Tanggung, nih,” jawab Sancaka sambil mengangkat pekerjaannya.

Awang mangut-mangut, “Gue taro di Sekre, ya, ada _microwave_ ‘kan? Bisa diangetin?”

“Mm,” Sancaka mengangguk, “Kuncinya ‘nggantung di sana, kok.”

“Oke.”

Godam, yang barusan bersila di sebelah Culuikha (yang pura-pura sibuk dengan _cutter_ dan kayu balsa) menoleh ke arah Awang. Jempol terarah kepada sobat kentalnya itu, “Kok dia hafal banget?”

“Gimana lagi, Sekre Ars udah jadi rumah ketiga buat dia, setelah kosan dan Sekre Mesin,” jawaban itu membuat Godam menaikkan sebelah alis tebalnya. Sancaka melanjutkan, “Saking sering main, Kahim gue sampe kenal, terus Awang janjiin jadi makcomblang buat Kahim gue, sampe dia jadian beneran.”

“Bisa ‘gitu ya…” polos, Godam berkomentar.

“Ya, Awang tuh sampah-sampah ‘gitu, kalo udah comblangin orang, begini,” Sancaka mengacung dua jempol. Ia menahan kalimat, _‘kalian berdua ‘kan, salah satu produk dia yang berhasil,_ ’ rapat-rapat.

Kalimat itu membuat Godam menelengkan kepala, “Tapi dia sendiri masih jomblo, ya? ‘Kan aneh.”

“Orang yang gue demen kagak sadar-sadar soalnya gue demen ama dia,” jawaban itu Awang berikan dengan vokal sengaja meninggi, ditambah lirikan ke arah Sancaka yang tidak sadar, “Apa lo, liat-liat?”

“Sewot sendiri,” seloroh Sancaka, “Duduk, sih, pegel liat lo berdiri.”

“Wah tumben baik,” cengiran itu iseng. Dan dengan gerakan segesit maling jemuran, ia menyusup di antara tangan Sancaka yang tengah berkarya dan kakinya yang duduk bersila. Sukses rebahan manis di pangkuan adik tingkatnya, “Eit, eit, eit, nggak boleh protes, lo sendiri yang nyuruh gue duduk.”

Sancaka melotot, menggeram, mengancam Awang pakai gunting, “Bagian mana dari _duduk_ yang lo nggak paham sih, Wang?” semburnya kepada seniornya yang jelas-jelas tidur telentang, “Minggat, gue lagi gunting-gunting, ntar kuping lo caplang nggak sengaja gue potong,” rutuk Sancaka mengancam.

“Ayolah, San, capek gue nyetir mulu,” Awang semakin lekat memeluk kaki Sancaka, “Sepuluh menit!”

“Yeee, emang nyetir tugas divisi elo,” sedikit memberontak tanpa niat-niat amat, Sancaka menarik kakinya, “Enak aja sepuluh menit, mau bikin kaki gue kram?” satu jitakan ringan di kening Awang.

“Yaudah, yaudah, lima menit,” negosiasinya diiringi muka meringis, “Lo guntingnya ke arah sana aja.”

“Hhhh,” Sancaka menggerutu, “Gimana nggak jomblo, nempelnya ama gua ‘mulu. Mending lo PDKT beneran deh sama gebetan lo. Biar cepetan bisa deket, ‘gitu,” gumamnya sambil lanjut menggunting.

Awang, di lain pihak, membatin, _‘LAH INI KURANG DEKET APA, SANCAKAAAA,’_ tapi tahu waktunya kurang tepat untuk bicara perasaan, ia tutup mulut. Menikmati sejenak kehangatan sahabat yang diam-diam ia sukai dan memperhatikannya bekerja. Kesempatan ini mungkin tidak datang dua kali.

Melihatnya, Culuikha melirik ke arah Godam, yang ternyata tengah menatapnya penuh arti.

“Nggak usah ngide,” tegur si pirang, “Nggak saya kasih izin.”

Godam mengulum senyumnya, bandel, “Lho, saya ‘kan nggak bilang apa-apa.”

“Bukan ‘nggak’, tapi ‘belum’, kamu tahu nggak mata kamu sejujur apa.”

“Jadi sekarang kamu sudah bisa mengerti saya mau apa lewat mata saya?”

_Salah ngomong._

Culuikha, yang lama-lama resisten dengan karisma Godam, tersenyum penuh arti, “Dam,” ia berucap lembut di antara suara _trrkk_ ringan, yang berasal dari benda di tangannya, “Saya lagi pegang _cutter_.”

“Terus, kenapa?” Godam menekuk kedua kaki di depan dada, “Kamu nggak akan tega sama saya.”

“Memang,” jawab Culuikha dengan sorot sedikit sendu, “Tapi saya tega ke diri sendiri, bukannya?”

Sedikit banyak, kalimat itu membuat ekspresi Godam mengeras. Culuikha meng- _ups_ pelan; lupa kalau tidak seperti Sancaka yang masih bisa meringis mendengar guyon-guyon gelapnya, Godam cenderung memaknai segala hal dengan memikirkan aspek terdalam. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap mata Culuikha, intens, dengan baritonnya yang turun satu oktaf ia berkata, “Nggak boleh bercandain hal-hal seperti itu lagi, ya?” tak ada jejak senyum di wajahnya, menandakan Godam _sangat_ serius, “Biar _yang lalu_ jadi yang _terakhir_ – kamu tahu seberapa takutnya saya melihat kamu kenapa-kenapa.”

“Maaf,” Culuikha mengangguk kecil, “Lain kali nggak akan ungkit hal-hal begitu.”

Kurva di bibir tipis itu muncul setelah mendengar persetujuan Culuikha. Godam mengulurkan tangan dan mengacak ringan rambut pirang pendek itu, “Masih banyak kerjaannya, omong-omong?”

“Tinggal tempel-tempel yang saya dan Sancaka buat, setengah jam lagi kira-kira,” jawab Culuikha, yang secara otomatis kembali fokus pada aktivitasnya, “Lemnya lama kering, tapi kuat, makanya baru bisa dipasang besok pagi,” jelasnya lagi, “Terus, kenapa di sini? Kerjaan di tim pubdok sudah selesai?”

“Udah, barusan tempel poster-poster, izinnya sih yang agak ribet, tapi selesai,” Godam membalas.

Namun untuk pertanyaan ‘kenapa di sini’; jujur saja, mudah baginya berlindung di balik _jobdesk_. Seksi dokumentasi mengharuskannya mengabadikan sebanyak mungkin kegiatan para panitia. Termasuk di dalamnya proses pembuatan dekorasi – dan kalau mau, Godam bisa menjadikannya justifikasi untuk memotret Culuikha sebanyak mungkin. _Tidak_. Menjadi seorang pengecut bukan caranya menghadapi hidup. Terutama mengenai seseorang yang selama belasan tahun membuatnya tersesat di keramaian karena terlalu sering mencari. Sosok itu sudah ada di depan mata. Tidak akan dibiarkannya lepas lagi.

“Kalau masalah kenapa saya di sini, bukannya jelas,” Godam memangkas jarak. Tubuhnya condong ke arah Culuikha, bibir menarget telinga, dan ia berbisik pelan, “—saya ‘kan sedang mendekati kamu.”

Hangat napas yang menyerang lehernya membuat Culuikha mengerang kecil. Bukan karena tidak suka, tapi karena serangan itu terlalu tiba-tiba. _Curang_. Pirang menoleh, balas mendesis, “Dam, saya—”

“Saya nggak bilang kamu harus jawab sekarang,” potong Godam, “Tapi saya nggak akan jauh-jauh.”

“Apa bedanya kamu sama rentenir,” Culuikha geleng-geleng kepala.

“Bedanya, saya nggak kasih kamu tenggat waktu.”

“Dam, kamu diajarin apa aja sih, sama Awang?”

Godam terkekeh pelan, tapi dilihatnya senyum Culuikha yang lebih rileks, dan hal itu melegakannya. Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan di antara dua insan muda. Cukup ia berada di sampingnya, _menunggu_.

* * *

“Awang aneh, deh.”

Pembuka konversasi adalah Sancaka, yang tengah jinjit-jinjit berusaha menggapai ujung gapura.

Culuikha melirik dengan ekor mata. Temannya itu pasang wajah seolah tengah berusaha memecahkan kasus, lalu melempar pandangan ke seberang lapangan, di mana Awang dan Godam bersisian, duduk dan sarapan bubur ayam. Kembali ke Sancaka yang akhirnya berhasil membetulkan pita-pita berwarna merah di puncak dekorasi. Pemuda kelebihan energi itu berkacak pinggang, sejenak puas akan hasil bergadang mereka – sejenak lupa kalau baru tidur dua jam. Berbeda dengan Culuikha yang harus oplos diri dengan minuman berenergi dan gagal menyembunyikan lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua mata.

“Awang aneh, sejak tahun lalu juga aneh,” komentar Culuikha, blak-blakan, “Baru sadar tahun ini?”

“Maksud gue, Awang _emang_ aneh, kayak… Cuma dia doang yang bisa makan nasi dua piring dengan lauk cuma sayur kangkung, lebih suka teh tawar daripada es teh manis, baju dua lemari tapi sama semua, ngaku-ngaku ganteng di perkenalan pertama, tapi, ini aneh banget,” segala hal yang disebut Sancaka membuat Culuikha menahan tawa. Untuk seseorang yang tidak peka akan perasaan Awang, ia mengenal Awang _terlalu_ dekat, “Katanya lagi PDKT sama orang, tapi gue liat dia bisa 24 jam sehari.”

Culuikha mengernyit, “Terus?”

“Kapan dia PDKT-nya?” Sancaka berseloroh polos.

Tahu hening panjang dan suara gagak imajiner muncul di kepala? Culuikha merasakannya sekarang.

“Oh, gue tau!” Sancaka menjentik jari, “Dia PDKT-nya pasti lewat _sosmed_.”

_Tidakkah terpikir kalau target Awang itu kamu sendiri, San?_ Ingin bicara begitu, tetapi Culuikha cukup sensitif untuk tidak mendahului yang punya perasaan. Sehingga responnya, “Mungkin Awang nunggu momen yang pas buat nyatain,” _ke kamu_ – lagi, ditahan, “Sekarang ‘kan lagi sibuk-sibuknya _event_.”

“Hidih, apaan, basi banget,” tanpa tendeng aling-aling Sancaka berkata, membuat Culuikha tertohok tapi tetap berpura-pura tegar, “Nih ya, momen itu bukan ditunggu, tapi dibuat. Kalo nunggu-nunggu terus, keburu disalip orang itu gebetan,” panah-panah imajiner terarah ke dada Culuikha. Sancaka dan kata-katanya yang _triple kills_ , “Awang tuh emang butuh dorongan, kali ya. Kata orang bijak, cinta itu bisa datang, bisa pergi, tapi nggak bisa menunggu,” entah ini ajaran darimana, yang jelas Culuikha kini menepuk-nepuk dadanya karena terlalu banyak diserang, “Lha, lo kenapa? Nyeri lagi dadanya?”

“Nggak…” Culuikha mengibas tangan, “Udah sembuh, kok.”

“Karena udah ketemu, ya?” seringai iseng di wajah Sancaka, “Cerita dong, rasanya gimana? Godam baik banget, ya? Keliatan banget, tau, tiap dia mampirin Sekre buat nyariin lo. Tuh, dia di sana—”

“Usil,” tegur si pirang sambil melotot dan memukul pelan kening Sancaka menggunakan gulungan kertas di tangannya. Sancaka mengaduh pelan dan merengut, “Kalau soal ada, Awang juga ada, tuh.”

Sancaka, masih mengusap kepalanya dan melongok ke seberang area dekorasi, “Ngapain dah tu anak, bukannya nganter-nganter apa kek, gitu, malah nongkrong,” sahutnya dengan keluguan yang sukses membuat Culuikha menutup muka, “Lagi _stalking_ gebetan kali ya… Yang mana banget sih pengen tau.”

Culuikha mendesis _‘masa bodoh_ ’, sebelum melihat ke arah yang sama.

Godam melambai kecil, yang ia balas dengan anggukan singkat, sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Senyumnya kecil, tetapi tulus, ada rasa aman menyelimutinya ketika tahu Godam ada di sekitarnya. Culuikha memimpin juniornya untuk bersama-sama mengangkut dekorasi ke gerbang utama kampus. Sancaka menyusul setelah menjulurkan lidah ke arah Awang. Hal tersebut membuat Awang geram sendiri dan nyaris terpancing, tapi Godam, tawa dan tepukan di bahu mengurungkan niatnya. Pemuda bertampang sangar itu mengacak rambut, frustrasi karena selera sendiri yang— _yah._

“Kenapa ya gue bisa naksir sama orang yang pinter tapi bego, bego tapi pinter,” keluhnya saat Godam menyudahi aksi tepuk-tepuknya, “Emang usaha gue kurang keliatan, ya Dam? Harus lebih _bold_?”

Godam yang notabene tidak berpengalaman, hanya bisa mesem-mesem bodoh, “Bertanya sama saya bukannya sama saja bohong?” adalah sepenggal curhatan hati colongan dari seseorang yang tengah digantung, “Tapi kalau dari sudut pandang saya, kayaknya kamu terlalu dalam di jurang _friendzone_.”

Awang mendelik. _Makjleb_ sekali.

“Ya,” pahit memang, tapi benar, “Terus keluarnya gimana?”

“Mungkin harus tegas bilang ke Sancaka-nya. Kata-katanya nggak ambigu. Terus jangan pake cengar-cengir, nanti dia pikir kamu bercanda,” saran dari Godam membuat Awang ingin mencari cermin. Apa memang benar mukanya _default_ seperti komedi, “Masa’ dua tahun lebih pendekatan tidak dapat.”

“Sakit, Dam, walau tidak berdarah,” Awang pasang muka memelas, “Kayaknya gue udah keras banget kasih kode. Tapi itu bocah nggak sadar-sadar juga,” netra gelapnya sinis menatap Godam, “Malah dia lebih peka sama hubungan lo dan Kanjeng, gimana gue nggak senep,” bibirnya mengerucut kesal.

Godam tertawa, “Terima saja kenyataan kalau kamu kalah pamor sama Culuikha.”

“Cepet-cepet lo amanin deh si Kanjeng, biar jalan gue menuju Sancaka bisa agak-agak mulus,” ganti ia yang kini tepuk-tepuk pundak Godam, “Dia tim sukses kalian berdua. Sampe kalian resmi, mungkin dia baru bisa fokus ke diri dia sendiri,” Awang menghela, “Dari dulu ‘gitu dia ke si Kanjeng. Protektif.”

“Wajar, namanya teman, ditambah Culuikha bukan tipikal orang yang mudah terbuka sama orang lain. Susah deketinnya,” timpal Godam, yang membuat Awang menaikkan sebelah alis, “…kenapa?”

“Orang potongan kayak lo aja bisa seret jodoh, ya, Tuhan emang maha adil.”

Godam mendaratkan pukulan ringan di bisep Awang, yang ditanggapi dengan gelak mencemooh. Ia dan kawannya itu sama-sama bersedekap, tidak lagi ada kata-kata, hanya dua sorot mata yang terarah jauh ke gerbang utama kampus. Culuikha dengan suara tegas dan membuat sungkan, memberi arahan tanpa terkesan menyuruh; kemampuan memimpin itu menerbitkan senyum bangga di bibir Godam. Kehidupan berganti dan Culuikha tidak kehilangan aura karismatiknya. Lebih bijaksana kini, bahkan.

Napas terhela panjang, _lega_ , ia bersyukur takdir menyilangkan jalan mereka kembali.

* * *

Intensitas persiapan acara semakin menekan. Jadwal semakin padat, waktu semakin sempit. Beberapa panitia mulai sakit-sakitan; koyo menjadi sahabat setia, jamu _sachet_ menemani malam-malam mereka dan teko elektrik tidak berhenti dicolok demi bergelas-gelas kopi siap saji. Sancaka, yang secara natural adalah kalong sejati, tidak terlalu terganggu – ia malah ikut serta mengelas dan mensolder lampu. Tak menyangka hobi elektronikanya semasa kecil akan berguna. Yang perlu dikhawatirkan memang teman satu panji jurusannya. Culuikha sudah tiga hari menginap di Sekretariat, jarang mandi, rambut lepek—

“Saya jelek banget, deh,” keluhnya tiba-tiba, di antara kegiatan mengurai kabel.

Godam, melihat ke arah Culuikha yang malam itu mengenakan _sweater_ longgar, celana _training_ (yang semuanya ia pinjam dari Godam; jadi apa gunanya pertengkaran nirfaedah di hotel beberapa waktu lalu? Misteri,) dan sandal hotel. Parasnya memang lebih kuyu karena kurang tidur dan poni pirangnya dijepit ke belakang demi akses pengelihatan lebih baik, membuat kening tingginya terekspos bebas.

Jika ia Awang, mungkin kalimat yang akan keluar sejenis, _jelek-jelek juga aku suka kok,_ tapi karena ia Godam, “Saya sudah bilang, ‘kan? Nggak ada bedanya?” ucapnya pelan, “Perlu saya bantu gelar?”

“Jangan diungkit. Malu,” sergah Culuikha. Tenornya sedikit serak, sejengkal saja dari terserang flu, “Ya, boleh, tolong,” ia merentangkan tangannya dan menggestur agar Godam menempelkan kabel di sudut ruangan, “Diselotip, ya, supaya nggak lari-lari,” kosakata mulai hancur-hancuran, pertanda kapasitas otak yang menurun. Culuikha yakin ia bakal kolaps di hari-H acara. Sekarang saja kepalanya berdenyut.

“Kamu nggak apa-apa?” Godam bertanya hati-hati, masih sedikit-banyak trauma dengan Culuikha yang keras kepala perihal atensi, “Kalau pusing banget jangan dipaksa. Besok _deadline_ -nya beda lagi.”

“Mm,” sengau gumamannya membuat Godam semakin khawatir, “Habis ini tidur, kok.”

“Mau pulang? Saya antar?” tanya Godam lagi. Berusaha intonasinya sebiasa mungkin.

“Di Sekre aja kayaknya, besok jam delapan harus ke percetakan. Kalau tidur di apartemen takut bablas, kalau di sini ‘kan, banyak yang bangunin,” dengan bagian lengan _sweater_ yang jatuh jauh di ujung jari, Culuikha mengusap hidungnya yang memerah, “Kamu juga, istirahat, ini ‘kan bukan _jobdesk_ pubdok.”

Godam menggeleng, “Kalau sudah menyangkut kamu, saya nggak lihat-lihat _jobdesk_.”

Kalimat itu mengundang delikan tajam dari si pirang, yang Godam sambut dengan telunjuk di bibir.

“Dilarang ngambek sekarang. Nanti, setelah kelar ini, baru boleh.”

Mendengarnya, Culuikha mendengus. Tahu, prioritasnya sekarang adalah mengejar target. Bantuan dari divisi manapun yang bersedia akan ia terima dengan tangan terbuka. Seksi tim kreatif memang paling sibuk menjelang acara, penuh debat karena masalah selera, tetapi setidaknya mereka kelak bisa menikmati pertunjukan di hari puncaknya. (Plus, Culuikha pasti bawa-perasaan ketika tiba saatnya dekorasi ini harus dibongkar.) Persiapan tim mereka dibuat makin rumit karena ia sebagai ketua divisi sangat perfeksionis, walaupun kooperatif. Godam sejatinya adalah penetralisir untuk ia yang ambisius.

Masih dengan _roll_ kabel di tangan, Culuikha mencuri tatap ke arah ‘pahlawan’-nya itu. Kalau tidak ada sosok yang luar biasa sabar seperti ia di sisinya, entah jadi apa dirinya sekarang. Mungkin terkapar di rumah sakit karena terserang tifus. Godam selalu menyempatkan diri mampir segera setelah tugas divisinya selesai. Kadang sambil menyortir hasil jepretannya yang perlu _editing_ , atau menghubungi berbagai sponsor. Apapun itu, Culuikha tidak melewatkan jam makan dan tidur – dan jika ada cara mencintai yang lebih tulus, entah seperti apa ia harus meminta. Pemuda itu lamat-lamat tersenyum.

Membiarkan Godam membantunya adalah caranya berterima kasih.

“Sudah,” setelah setengah jam berlalu (dan hari sudah berganti, _lagi_ ) Godam melakukan peregangan, “Ada lagi yang bisa dibantuin?” tawarnya sambil berhati-hati melintasi aula yang sudah didekorasi.

Culuikha menggeleng, “Cukup. Sisanya biar anak-anak yang ngerti listrik aja.”

“Oke,” ia memastikan Awang ada di sekitar Sancaka sebelum mengangguk kepada Culuikha, “Pawang mesin ada kok, itu, harusnya nggak ada yang sampai kesetrum,” tambah Godam dengan tawa kecilnya.

“Amin,” genap Culuikha yang tengah menggosok-gosok telapak tangan, “Saya ke Sekre Ars, ya.”

“Saya antar.”

Dua kata, penekanan absolut.

Culuikha tahu, mendebat Godam dalam kondisi separuh nyawa begini sama saja menambah beban di kepala, sehingga ia mengangguk kecil dan mengekor ke arah parkir motor. Jarak antara gedung serba guna kampus mereka dan jurusan Arsitektur cukup jauh dan Godam tidak mengambil resiko berjalan kaki dini hari. Ia pastikan Culuikha duduk mantap di jok belakang dan meraih kedua tangan juniornya itu agar melingkar di pinggangnya. Lagi, tidak ada protes. Culuikha manut dengan kening bersandar di punggung Godam, berusaha terjaga, paling tidak sampai ke depan gedung jurusan. Motor _sport_ itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang selama lima menit. Godam tepuk lembut punggung tangan Culuikha.

“Masuk, yuk?” ajaknya sambil berhati-hati memarkir kendaraan roda duanya, “Bawa kuncinya,’kan?”

“Mm. Anak-anak kayaknya tidur di GSG semua, saya nggak tahan, berisik,” jelasnya sambil menutup mulutnya yang lebar menguap. Culuikha menyeka matanya yang sudah sangat berat, “Di atas aja.”

“Oke,” Godam mengekor di belakang Culuikha yang gontai berjalan, “Bisa naiknya?”

“Daaam,” ancamannya lemah, tetapi cukup untuk membuat Godam mendesiskan ‘maaf’. Culuikha membuka pintu sekretariat dan membiarkan kuncinya tergantung di bagian dalam. Masa bodoh akan bungkus nasi goreng yang belum dibuang, lembar-lembar revisi skripsi seniornya, tabung gambar yang terbuka – ia melangkah ke arah _mezzanine_ dan memanjat tangga dengan Godam berjaga di bawahnya. Lantai-tengah tersebut adalah area tidur yang menyediakan kasur lipat dan selimut, dipakai bersama ketika saat-saat tidak menentu seperti ini, “Makasih udah bantuin tim kre, Dam, saya tidur, ya.”

Godam mengangguk, “Saya ikut tidur di sini juga, ya. Tanggung.”

“Nggak balik ke apartemen aja?”

_Mana tega_.

“Saya nggak kuat bawa motor sejauh itu,” terangnya, “Nggak apa-apa, saya di bawah sini.”

“…Dam.”

“Iya?”

Ketika ia mendongak, yang ia temukan adalah Culuikha yang telah berbaring; menatapnya dengan cara yang asing. Mungkin pengaruh kantuk yang luar biasa. Mungkin efek kelelahan setelah rentetan kesibukan. Godam mengerjap, nyaris menampar pipinya sendiri – netra sayu dan bibir yang sedikit ragu untuk menyelesaikan kalimat, katakan. Bagaimana bisa Culuikha berkata bahwa ia ‘jelek’, Godam benar-benar tidak mengerti. Pemuda pirang itu, _hebatnya_ , masih bisa menjaga intonasi dan air muka ketika berkata, “Di atas aja, sini,” ajaknya dengan tenor seolah tak acuh, “Sakit pinggang nanti di situ.”

“Kasurnya bukannya cuma satu?”

“Cepet naik sebelum saya berubah pikiran.”

Godam terkekeh, “Baik, Pangeran,” panggilan itu membuat Culuikha melempar Godam dengan bantal dan dibalas dengan tawa yang lebih lepas, “Sshh. Dibilangin dilarang marah-marah. Pusing nanti.”

“Makanya jangan ngawur…” tegurnya letih, tetapi tidak ia tolak gestur lembut Godam untuk mendekat dan berbaring di pangkuannya. Culuikha menyamankan diri di sana sementara Godam mengambil bantal untuk mengganjal punggungnya yang menempel di dinding. Sebelah tangan melingkari bahu Culuikha yang tidur menyamping, yang tidak ia sangka, diraih oleh pemuda pirang itu. Godam pikir ia tidak bisa lebih bahagia daripada ini – sampai Culuikha menggumam, “Besok, saya kasih jawaban, ya.”

“Maaf…?”

“Saya tidur.”

Untuk pertama kali sepanjang belasan tahun, Culuikha tidak lagi bermimpi buruk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /ˌsaʊˈdɑːdə/,  
> is a deep emotional state of nostalgic or profound melancholic longing for an absent something or someone that one cares for and/or loves. Moreover, it often carries a repressed knowledge that the object of longing might never return.
> 
> Prompt used: sleep on lap.


	5. Memilikimu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart indah mbaperi (masih) karya Tehijo/motcho yang ASANJDMALIJQWFNI.  
> Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mengikuti sampai di sini.

* * *

“Hah, ini beneran gedung serba guna?”

“Hebat dekornya, nggak bakal ‘nyangka kalo ini biasanya buat ospek.”

“Eh, ada _booth_ foto, yuk, ke sana yuk!”

Grup kecil yang terdiri dari beberapa perempuan muda berlari kecil ke arah area yang disulap khusus untuk melakukan swafoto. Pun jika mereka kurang percaya dengan kamera bawaan ponsel, Godam dan timnya siap sedia dengan DLSR masing-masing. Setidaknya ada tiga piranti jepret berkualitas yang ‘diturunkan’ selama acara. Pentolannya sendiri tengah diberdayakan menjadi fotografer merangkap pagar bagus. Mengundang siapa saja yang lewat berkunjung. Mayoritas yang datang memang niat; mengenakan gaun atau kemeja terbaik, tak jarang yang bersolek dan menata rambut. Namun panitia beranggapan, ‘makin ramai, makin seru’, sehingga mahasiswa berpakaian normal pun dihasut masuk.

Di antara seliwer pujian dan tingginya minat mengabadikan diri di setiap sudut ruangan, tersebutlah Culuikha – yang notabene otak dari keindahan interior _venue_ acara – duduk di pojokan, dengan muka pucat dan rambut acak-acakan. Poninya masih dijepit ke belakang; kali ini karena kening ditempel plester pereda demam. Pakaiannya, _untungnya_ , tidak buruk-buruk amat, sekalipun sama sekali tidak fotogenik. Sekalipun ia telah membuat _timeline_ sedemikian rupa, mengatur timnya untuk bekerja dalam _shift_ , sistem kebut semalam tidak terelakkan. Sampai-sampai tidak sempat menyiapkan kostum yang tepat untuk menghadiri acara sendiri – Culuikha mengibas kepala, agak keras, takut tertidur.

“Sancaka lama banget sih…” keluhnya pada dirinya sendiri, masih berusaha bersembunyi di balik tirai yang menjuntai dari plafond setinggi lima meter, “Ngambil minum atau nyari kitab suci sih, dia.”

Ya, ia enggan bersinggungan dengan kerumunan,

Setidaknya… _tidak_ dengan bentuknya yang sekarang. Hiasan dan suasana yang ia konsepkan berhasil diterjemahkan menjadi detil yang elegan. Siapa sangka kreatornya belum mandi dua hari begini—

“Heh, bengong,”

Segelas minuman yang disodorkan ke arahnya membuat Culuikha agak tersentak. Adalah Sancaka yang terlihat lebih manusiawi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dan _jeans_ , menyodorkan minuman.

“Makasih,” Culuikha menerimanya dan mengernyit, “Kok nggak yang dingin?”

Sancaka berkacak-setengah-pinggang, “Bawel ya. Lagi sakit, juga. Suara lo sampe ilang baru tau rasa,” teguran Sancaka membuat kawannya sedikit cemberut, “Minum, sebelum gue panggil Godam ke sini.”

“Kenapa jadi Godam?” protes Culuikha, “Jangan diganggu. Anak dokumentasi lagi ribet-ribetnya.”

“Itu sih Godam-nya aja demen meribetkan diri sendiri,” Sancaka geleng-geleng melihat betapa banyak gadis-gadis yang ia perkirakan adalah anak tingkat satu, “Nggak enakan, semua aja diiyain suruh foto.”

“Memang _jobdesk_ -nya pubdok begitu,” sahut si pirang. Kedua tangan menangkup mug bulat berisi coklat panas dengan beberapa butir _marshmallow_ kecil mengapung di permukaannya, “Biar dia kerja.”

“Mm, ‘gitu. Nggak cemburu Godam dikerubutin cewek?” intonasi Sancaka berubah iseng.

Culuikha mendelik, “Jangan aneh-aneh,” geram ia melihat Sancaka yang menggeser duduknya sejauh satu bokong ketika ia siap menjewer telinganya, “Godam orangnya fokus, saya percaya dia nggak akan mikir aneh-aneh,” tandasnya sambil perlahan menyeruput minuman manisnya, “Cuma foto doang.”

“Mm, intonasinya kok agak pedas ya – _aduh_!” Sancaka melotot, “Nggak pake nonjok, ya. Tumpah.”

“Masih bagus nggak saya tikam,” jujur saja, Sancaka _tahu_ suatu hari, Culuikha akan betulan menusuk perutnya menggunakan penggaris siku-siku, atau _cutter_. Sobatnya itu memang sedikit-banyak punya kecenderungan melakukan kekerasan, “Daripada kamu senggang begini, mending gangguin Awang.”

“Haaa, maunya juga ‘gitu, tapi dia masih jemput mbak-mbak pengisi acara,” jawabnya dengan bibir manyun. Culuikha meneliti sambil lanjut menyesap coklatnya, “Mana gelagatnya aneh banget, lagi. Masa’ ya, sesibuk-sibuknya ngepanitia, sampe nggak angkat telepon gue? Pas gue japri, jawabannya singkat-singkat bener. Padahal biasanya juga dia bacot. Di WA aja bacot,” panjang lebar ia mengeluh.

“Jaga jarak dari kamu?” anggukan Sancaka membuat Culuikha terkekeh, “Ada lagi yang aneh?”

“Seinget gue dia belum makan selai pakai jempol kaki.”

Netra cerulean berputar malas, “Misalnya, sembunyi-sembunyi ngapain dari kamu, berhemat…”

“Lha, kok lo tau?” Sancaka sedikit terlonjak dari duduknya, menatap Culuikha dengan tatapan tidak percaya, “Kemaren, pas gue ajak makan _junk food_ , dia maunya warteg aja, mana makannya cuma nasi sama tempe-kuah,” ia mengusap dagu, hendak mendaftar berbagai keanehan Awang lainnya, “Terus, gue ‘kan iseng-iseng ajak nonton, dia nggak mau, tapi temen gue mergokin dia keliaran di _mall_.”

“Sendirian, dia?”

“Hm-hm. Katanya bolak-balik masuk _tenant_ , sampe nggak sadar kalo diikutin temen gue itu.”

Entah bagaimana baiknya Culuikha mengatakan hal ini, “Nyari kado, kayaknya,” dikatakan sambil lalu sembari meniupi uap hangat dari cangkirnya, “Hari ini ‘kan ada tukar kado, kamu sendiri bawa apa?”

“Hah… Gua sih cuma beli yang keliatan doang, udah gue kasih panitia juga,” jawab Sancaka polos.

_Awang, aku turut berduka cita untuk incaranmu yang selempeng jalan tol._

Culuikha tidak pernah sesimpati ini, sungguh.

* * *

Godam mengambil gambarnya diam-diam, _lagi_.

Ketika _ia_ duduk bersandar, memainkan ponsel dengan ekspresi bosan. Ketika _ia_ tersenyum sendiri, mungkin karena membaca sesuatu di layar mungil itu. Ketika _ia_ bercengkrama dengan Sancaka, sorot matanya yang lebih hidup, ekspresinya yang menyiratkan kenyamanan. Godam menurunkan kamera dari sudut mengambil gambar dan melihat hasilnya di atas monitor. Lengkung lembut muncul melihat momen demi momen yang berhasil ia abadikan. Culuikha, di matanya, tidak pernah tidak menarik – walaupun keningnya ditutup kompres sekali pun. Justru semakin lucu; tetapi mustahil ia katakan.

Tenang, ia tidak mangkir dari _spot_ -nya. Sesekali ia memotret objek favoritnya karena kebanyakan yang datang sudah memasuki ruangan. Ia tidak hafal-hafal amat dengan runutan acara; setelah ini ada artis yang akan tampil beberapa lagu? Entah. Ketibang aksi panggung, Godam lebih menyukai para tamu.

Senyum di wajah mereka begitu natural, antusias, sejenak melepas penat dari padatnya jadwal.

“Lah, Dam,” vokal familiar membuat Godam yang sedari tadi cengar-cengir sendiri terkejut, “Yaelah apa banget tepe-tepe sama kamera, biar kameranya naksir ama lo?” selorohan khas Awang.

Godam meringis, “Kamera benda mati, Wang.”

“Ya siapa tau mau uji ilmu, tampang lo ‘kan memikatnya udah level lintas-gender, kirain lo mau coba lintas-alam, lintas-spesies,” guyonnya sambil berusaha melihat foto macam apa yang membuat teman dekatnya itu bak dipanah Cupid, tetapi gerakan tangan Godam yang gesit menghalangi aksi _kepo_ -nya.

“Mending _to the point_ , mau minta saya fotoin siapa?” tanya pemuda jangkung itu sambil mengklik tombol _back_ , membuat alat tempurnya siap beraksi, “Sancaka, ‘kan? Lagi sama Culuikha, di sudut itu.”

Sebelah tangannya menunjuk area khusus panitia, semi-tersembunyi gorden panjang,

Awang melongok dan menemukan Sancaka, menempel bak kembar siam dengan teman sejurusannya. Ekspresinya yang barusan percaya diri, kini sedikit surut, jari-jari tebal menggaruk belakang kepala.

“Kenapa? Jiper?” tembak Godam tanpa tendeng aling-aling, “Buruan, mumpung momennya pas.”

Awang sedikit defensif, “Momen apaan?”

“Nggak usah _denial_ , nggak masuk sama muka kamu,” benar-benar Godam nikmati kesempatan langka menggoda Awang yang serba kikuk itu, “Mau menyatakan perasaan, ‘kan? Sudah bawa kado, begitu.”

“Temenin, dong.”

“Hah?”

Mahasiswa jurusan sangar seperti Awang, bahkan memiliki sisi lembutnya sendiri – dan hal itu terlihat dari caranya menyembunyikan wajah dengan cara berjalan berputar-putar di tempat. Godam ingin tertawa, tetapi kasihan, tahu bahwa sejatinya meluapkan ‘rasa’ bukanlah hal yang mudah. Diperlukan stok keberanian tidak sedikit, ditambah bumbu ‘nekad’ dan ‘tahan malu’ jika jawaban sang target tidak sesuai keinginan. Namun, Godam sebagai kawan, bertekad kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap berada di samping Awang apapun respon Sancaka kelak. Tidak ingin menghibur atau berasumsi, ‘pasti kamu diterima, kok!’ karena yaaa, _yah_ ; pertalian pertemanan sekian tahun lamanya kadang sulit diubah.

“Salut saya sama kamu, berani ambil resiko,” tepukan di bahu, “Tapi kenapa saya harus temenin?”

“Buat jadi pawang Kanjeng,” Awang sudah cukup berat menanggung perasaan sendiri, tidak perlu ekstra tekanan dari cara Culuikha menghakimi orang lain lewat sorot mata dinginnya, “Kalo lo mau foto gue sama Sancaka juga boleh, siapa tau gue viral karena jadi korban penolakan paling _hype_ 2019.”

Mendengarnya, Godam tertawa miris, “Pesimis amat.”

“Realistis, nggak mau ngarep ketinggian,” ralat Awang sambil kembali merapikan pita keperakan yang menjadi hiasan kotak kadonya. Godam diam-diam kagum; kawannya yang biasa cuek, jarang bersalin pakaian, dan hampir selalu kesiangan ini, bisa juga sedemikian serius. Awang menghela, “Jadi, yuk?”

“Oke, oke, saya ikut,” tidak tega. Mungkin kawannya butuh dukungan moral. Salah sedikit saja, ia akan kehilangan sahabat. Godam mengecek memori kameranya dan mem-‘waduh’ pelan; sebanyak apa ia memotret Culuikha sampai-sampai sisa foto yang bisa ambil hanya tinggal belasan? (Yang dihapus, tentu foto-foto ganda para tamu, ia ambil yang terbaik dari segi pencahayaan), “Saya di belakang.”

Napas terembus keras dari Awang, “Udah oke belum, penampilan gue?”

“Yaelah, setiap hari kamu ngaku-ngaku ganteng, baru sekarang berniat nanya pendapat saya?” Godam kali ini gagal menahan gelaknya. Sebagai gantinya, ia lekas mengambil pose separuh-berlutut, sejenak keker lensa ke arah Awang, dan menjepret sosoknya yang malam itu mengenakan kemeja merah dan _blazer_ hitam. Godam memeriksa hasilnya sebentar, sebelum memperlihatkan kepada Awang, “Nilai sendiri, coba,” untuk penampakan yang _jauh_ berbeda dari sehari-harinya yang lekat dengan _t-shirt_.

“Nggak kayak supir truk, minimal,” selorohnya jenaka, berusaha meredam rasa gugup.

Godam geleng-geleng kepala, “Udah bisa ngaku-ngaku pilot, kok.”

Awang memukul pelan sisi lengan Godam, tertawa bersama, sebelum kembali serius. Bibir meniupkan udara, kedua kaki lari-lari di tempat, dan akhirnya, pemuda itu pun melangkah tegap ke arah sasaran. Godam heran – _kenapa jantungnya ikut maraton_ – sembari mengekor Awang dua langkah jauhnya.

* * *

“Hah – apaan ini, Wang?”

“Kok ‘apa’, ya kado, lah!”

“Iyaaa, tau, tapi maksud gue, kumpulinnya ke anak acara, bukan ke gue.”

Godam dan Culuikha yang menjadi saksi hidup sama-sama menyembunyikan muka di balik telapak tangan. (“Temen kamu emang ‘gitu, ya?” “Agak lemot, emang, padahal daritadi bicarain Awang terus.” “Tapi level nggak sadarnya epik banget, sih.” “Harus dikasih tahu pakai kekerasan, mungkin.”) Kedua penonton yang menjaga jarak itu kembali memperhatikan. Satu-satunya tentang Awang yang Sancaka sadari adalah rambutnya yang lebih tertata – dan sekali lagi, _yah_ , Awang pasrah karena seleranya yang ‘sulit didapat’ karena alasan yang tidak biasa. Sancaka yang lebih peduli sekitar ketibang diri sendiri.

Awang berkacak pinggang, “Ya karena gue maunya lo dapat yang gue beliin, gimana sih.”

“Lah, elo yang ‘gimana sih’, orang konsepnya _Secret Santa_ , esensinya ada di kejutan dari siapa, dih, aneh,” gerutunya – _dan bisa-bisanya bilang ‘aneh’_ – sambil meneliti boks berdekorasi mewah yang ia nilai, ‘nggak Awang banget’, lalu kembali menatap senior lintas jurusannya itu, “Jadi, ini buat gue?”

“Iya, spesial buat lo, gue cari sendiri, muter-muter _mall_ ,” sembur Awang, sedikit keki, “Urusan tukar kado ‘mah gue udah kasih juga. Tapi ini, _yang satu ini, Sancaka_ , gue beli khusus. Dan lo harus terima.”

“Wang, lo nggak bisa kayak ‘gini ke gue.”

Jawaban Sancaka meluncur dengan intonasi serius, dan vokal yang sedikit lebih dalam. Setiap silabel ia tekankan dengan netra gelap langsung menghujam ke sepasang mata lawan bicaranya. Culuikha nyaris tersedak coklat hangatnya dan Godam lekas menyiagakan kamera karena tidak mau ketinggalan momen. Awang sendiri, jangan ditanya; kalau ada jasa reparasi jantung, ia bakal _booking_ saat ini juga.

_Mampus dah, belum juga nembak udah ditolak—_

“Ma-maksud lo, San?”

Sancaka menghela, “Lo bilangnya lagi PDKT ke orang, tapi ngasih kadonya ke gue, coba pikirin deh kalo ternyata gebetan lo suka juga sama lo,” ceramahnya dengan nada paling (sok) tahu sedunia, “Oh, atau lo udah kasih duluan ke dia?” Sancaka berbinar, ingin tahu, memancing frustrasi dari Awang sekali lagi.

“… San, ‘gini, ya,” masih mencoba bersabar, Awang, “Gue nggak ngasih ini ke orang lain. Ke lo _doang_.”

“Ya nggak enak dong gue, sama gebetan lo.”

“Emangnya lo bisa nggak enak sama diri lo sendiri?”

“Ya bisa, lah – eh, bentar,” Sancaka tertegun, “… _bentaaar_.”

Di dalam kepalanya, terwujud sebuah diagram venn.

Jika Awang berkata hanya memberikan hadiah untuk dirinya, tidak kepada gebetannya, dan rasa tidak enaknya seharusnya ditujukan ke dirinya sendiri, maka… Sancaka mengernyitkan dahi ketika akhirnya berhasil menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Di hadapannya, Awang dengan ekspresi tidak karuan, menatap dengan penuh harap. Sancaka menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangan, kedua mata membulat.

“Jadi… Yang lo bilang gebetan lo, lo lagi PDKT…” runut Sancaka hati-hati, “…itu gue?”

“Iya,” jawab Awang.

“Selama ini lo deketin gue karena suka sama gue?”

“Iya!”

“LO SUKA SAMA GUE?”

“IYA!”

“AH, YANG MASA?”

“UDAH DARI DUA TAHUN LALU TAPI MAKASIH AKHIRNYA SADAR SEKARANG!”

Sancaka masih terbengong-bengong dengan pengakuan Awang, “Kok… Nggak bilang?”

“Ya ini makanya mau bilang, dengerin yang bener!” sergah Awang, masih dengan raut muka menahan sembelit – tapi detak di dadanya semakin lama semakin amburadul. Ia menarik sebanyak mungkin oksigen agar paru-paru malangnya tidak mendadak kolaps. Paras Sancaka yang kebingungan, tapi lamat-lamat bersemburat merah jambu, terlalu sulit untuk ia abaikan, “Sancaka, junior yang lemot, gue suka sama lo sejak lo masuk ini kampus, sejak lo gue ospek angkatan, sejak lo gue marahin karena nggak bawa _name tag_ , sejak lo ngasih tau gue nama lo – dan gue becandain nama lo kayak kereta api,”

Pengakuan itu membawa Sancaka kembali ke masa-masa kaderisasi angkatan seluruh jurusan, selama tiga hari lamanya. Tentu ia masih ingat cikal-bakal berkanalan dengan kakak tingkatnya yang gahar itu.

“Oh.”

Dan banyak sekali ‘oh-oh’ lain yang baru ia sadari sekarang.

Awang sebentar menunduk, sebelum dengan suara mantap menyelesaikan maksudnya, “Lo,” kontak mata ia pertahankan. Untuk hal-hal yang tidak ia mengerti, tiba-tiba saja keraguan Awang menguap, entah darimana rasa percaya diri muncul. Vokalnya jelas saat bertanya, “—mau nggak jadi pacar gue?”

“Mau.”

“…”

Jawaban itu Sancaka berikan tanpa menanti jeda.

“—cepet amat, jawabnya.”

“Maunya gue lama-lama jawab?”

“Nggak, nggaaak, jangan galak-galak, nanti cepet tua,” _kayak Kanjeng_ – maunya berkata begitu, tapi tahu aura-aura membunuh datang dari arah belakang, “Itu… eh, nggak, kaget,” Awang garuk-garuk kepala. Stok keberaniannya habis, kini ia bagaikan ban kempes. Bahkan untuk melihat Sancaka saja ia malu, “Kirain… Bakal ditolak, soalnya,” ia berkata jujur dengan diiringi tawa bodoh dan muka bersemu.

“Nggak tega, gue,” Sancaka menggigit bibir bawahnya, “Tapi pacaran itu ngapain aja, sih?”

“Ng…” sesama bodoh soal hubungan, Awang jadi ikut berpikir, “Nonton bioskop bareng?”

“Yee, selama ini juga nonton berdua lo ‘mulu,” seloroh Sancaka, “Makan siang bareng?”

“Dari sarapan sampe makan malem juga ada elo-nya,” Awang tak mau kalah, “Bobo bareng?”

“Kosan gue lo tidurin tiap _weekend_ ,” Sancaka mendengus, “Terus bedanya sama pacaran apa?”

“Apa, ya?”

“ _Sigoblo_.”

Melihat sejoli yang _fresh_ mengikat janji selama dua puluh lima detik dan sudah beradu argumen, dua pendukung sejati mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menonton lebih lanjut. Godam bertukar helaan napas panjang nan lega dengan Culuikha sebelum beranjak ke area lebih privat. Meninggalkan Awang yang berusaha meyakinkan Sancaka bahwa ‘berpegangan tangan adalah tanda cinta’ – mereka berdua juga memiliki isu sendiri. Godam baru membuka pembicaraan sekeluarnya mereka dari gedung serba guna. Selasar tersebut tidak seramai di dalam. Hanya beberapa yang berada di luar untuk merokok.

“Kerja tim kamu banyak dapat pujian,” Godam membuka pembicaraan, “Selamat ya. Semua suka foto di _booth_ buatan kalian,” tambahnya, “Pohon Natal juga jadi _spot_ paling ramai, semua orang ke sana.”

Culuikha mengangguk, senyumnya terkembang bangga, “Nggak sia-sia bergadang,” ia bergumam sembari memeluk lengannya yang sedikit menggigil. Di dalam ruangan, pengondisi udara sentral lebih kejam untuk urusan suhu, “Kayaknya saya pulang duluan, habis ini juga cuma tampil artis, ‘kan?”

“Boleh, toh _jobdesk_ tim kreatif sebetulnya cuma sampai acara dibuka. Anggota tim kamu juga banyak yang _stand by_ , ‘kan?” dengan kurva tersungging di bibir, Godam mengacak pelan pirang pendek itu, “Istirahat, serius, kamu udah kerja bagus banget. Kalau soal bongkar, bisa keroyokan semua divisi.”

“Mm. Makasih, Dam, maaf saya nggak sampai acara selesai,” tambah Culuikha sambil menepuk pelan punggung tangan Godam di puncak kepalanya, “Titip sama Sancaka, _booth_ -nya dibawa balik ke KM.”

“Nanti saya sampaikan,” Godam menggestur Culuikha untuk beranjak, “Yuk, saya antar—”

“Saya pulang sendiri.”

Suara tegas itu membuat Godam menghentikan langkahnya. Netra biru menatap penuh tanya.

“Jangan salah paham; saya bukan nggak mau kamu antar,” lekas-lekas Culuikha menambahkan, “Tim kamu masih harus bertanggung jawab sampai selesai acara, kamu sebagai ketua nggak boleh bolos.”

“Tapi—”

“Saya nggak akan lari.”

Kilat dari sepasang netra cerah membuat Godam sejenak _larut_. Culuikha menepuk pipinya. Lembut.

“Saya menjanjikan kamu sesuatu hari ini, saya ingat, dan saya bukan orang yang suka ingkar. Tapi… Nggak di sini, nggak sekarang. Kamu tahu saya nggak suka suasana ramai seperti ini,” vokalnya meminta, dan Godam tak kuasa menolak. Culuikha tersenyum lebih lebar ketika Godam mengangguk mengerti, “Kita ketemu setelah selesai acara, ya? Dan, ini,” Culuikha meraih tangan Godam, membuat telapak tangannya menghadap ke atas, dan meletakkan sebuah kartu, “Kunci kamar apartemen saya.”

“Culuikha, ini—”

“Kalau sampai hilang,” tenornya mengancam, “—nggak akan saya bukain pintu.”

* * *

Godam menerima _ultimate_ ‘cie-cie’ dari Awang setelah ia berkata, ‘mau ke apartemen Culuikha’.

Dan sedatar apapun ia berusaha mengontrol ekspresinya, yang namanya jantung dan paru-paru agak susah untuk ia ajak kompromi. Sepanjang jalan, ia nyaris mencelakai diri sendiri; salah lampu sen, salah belok, salah lajur. Beruntung tidak bertengkar di lampu merah karena nyaris menyerempet kendaraan lain. Setibanya di _lobby_ apartemen, ia pakai acara bertanya pada satpam letak _lift_ , yang padahal jelas di depan mata. Jangan tanya kenapa Godam mondar-mandir di depan pintu bertuliskan ’26-BC’. Kartu sudah di tangan. Tinggal dimasukkan ke slot yang berkedip. Namun, belum sempat ia melakukannya—

“…apaan, sih.”

Adalah dua kata yang mengikuti ayunan pintu dari arah dalam. Godam nyaris terlonjak ketika Culuikha muncul dengan wajah dilapisi masker dan rambut ditarik ke belakang menggunakan bando handuk.

“Kamu nggak ngilangin kuncinya, ‘kan?” pirang itu menuduh.

“Nggak, kok, ini ada,” Godam buru-buru memperlihatkan benda keramat tersebut, “Baru mau _tap_.”

Culuikha, kesulitan berekspresi dengan _mask sheet_ melekat erat, memutar malas netra cerahnya, “Saya pura-pura percaya, deh,” ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arah luar, tangan menenteng plastik hitam yang sudah ia ikat rapi, “Tunggu di dalam, saya mau buang sampah dulu,” perintahnya absolut, Godam memilih untuk mengucap ‘permisi’ sebelum melepas alas kaki dan meletakkan di rak sepatu. Pintu ia biarkan sedikit terbuka dan melangkah ke area _foyer_. Godam menanggalkan jaket kulitnya, tidak tahu harus ia letakkan di mana. Ia beberapa kali mengantar Culuikha pulang, tetapi tidak sampai ke sini.

Jadi, harap maklum jika Godam mematung di lorong, menunggu Culuikha kembali.

“Kenapa nggak masuk?”

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Godam.

“Masuk aja, jaketnya boleh di kursi,” Culuikha menutup pintu apartemennya dan mengaktivasi kunci ganda sebelum berbelok ke kamar mandi, “Saya cuci muka ‘bentar, tunggu di dalem aja, Dam.”

“Oke.”

Godam menunggu sampai Culuikha menutup pintu kamar mandi, barulah menelusuri ruangan seluas 50m2 tersebut. Apartemen ini tipe studio; tetapi setiap incinya terasa fungsional. Tidak ada sekat tegas yang memisahkan kegiatan dan zona. Culuikha memanfaatkan lemari dengan pintu berlapis cermin sebagai pembatas tempat tidur dan area _pantry_. Warna serba putih, jenis cat reflektif dan lampu bermodel sorot membuat kamar ini terasa luas. Di atas meja kerja, berbagai sketsa perspektif dipajang rapi, sebuah tabung gambar tergantung, dan _laptop_ dalam moda _stand by_ layarnya berpendar redup.

Pemuda tegap itu memutuskan untuk menarik kursi putar dan duduk di sana.

“Gimana kampus, aman?”

Adalah pertanyaan pertama Culuikha sambil memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi. Godam baru sadar kalau adik tingkatnya itu mengenakan piyama. Wajahnya pula terlihat lebih segar setelah dibasuh.

“Pada tidur di sana, evaluasinya masih lusa, jadi besok kita nggak perlu ke kampus,” jelas Godam, “Kita akhirnya bayar _cleaning service_ sama keamanan kampus, soalnya panitia juga pada sakit semua.”

Culuikha mengangguk, “Baguslah, daripada maksain,” beruntung Nani Wijaya dan sponsornya mau menggelontorkan dana lebih. Culuikha berjalan ke arah tempat tidur berkain abu-abu dan duduk di sisinya, bersemuka dengan Godam yang posisinya membuat ia mendongak, “Berarti, besok libur?”

“Yap,” jawab Godam mantap, “Libur.”

“Kamu bisa nginep di sini, dong?”

“Bis—” Godam melotot, “—gimana?”

Culuikha menatapnya dengan cara, ‘kamu dengar saya, ‘kan?’ tanpa verbalisasi jawaban. Sederhana, tapi sukses membuat Godam mengangguk tanpa argumen. Toh, ia sendiri tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak ajakan Culuikha. Tidak berarti ia tengah mencari-cari. Hanya saja… Ada hal-hal yang Godam sadar, tidak berubah, termasuk di dalamnya absolutisme sang pangeran, kemampuan untuk menitah tanpa perlu lidahnya bergerak. Tangannya terulur. Gestur yang mustahil Godam tolak. Ia bergerak dari duduknya, menghampiri Culuikha, bergabung dengannya untuk menyamankan diri di tempat tidur.

Benar saja – tubuh yang lebih ramping darinya itu hangat.

Bukan sekedar hangat; Culuikha demam.

“Badan kamu panas,” gumam Godam ketika Culuikha beringsut ke dadanya, “Nggak minum obat?”

Kepala pirang itu menggeleng, “Begini aja, nanti juga sembuh sendiri.”

“Dasar ngotot,” kekeh itu diikuti dengan ‘aduh’ kecil karena Culuikha baru saja menyundul dagunya. Godam mengikuti insting melingkarkan tangannya yang bebas di pinggul Culuikha, “Capek banget?”

“Rontok,” Culuikha menggeliat untuk membetulkan posisi kepalanya; otot pektoralis seniornya begitu terlatih sampai-sampai cukup tebal untuk ia kategorikan sebagai bantal. Mereka, seirama, merapatkan diri, hingga tidak ada lagi jarak. Napas hangat Godam menggelitik rambutnya, membuat Culuikha agak mendongak, “Tapi setidaknya saya udah nggak perlu takut bakal mimpi buruk,” tambahnya pelan.

Godam, _refleks_ , mengecup puncak kepala Culuikha, “Kalaupun iya, saya ada di sini,” _kamu tidak perlu khawatir_ – adalah yang ingin Godam katakan. Namun lidahnya tidak terlatih untuk mengutarakan hal-hal sedemikian sentimentil, sehingga sebagai penggantinya, ia mengeratkan rengkuhan di tubuh itu. Bahasa bisu bahwa ia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama; betapa ia ingin _menjaga_ dirinya.

“Wajar nggak sih, kalau saya pengen kayak gini terus?” Culuikha bertanya, masih menatap Godam.

“Saya nggak bisa jawab wajar atau nggak, tapi yang jelas,” kening mereka bertemu. Gestur sederhana yang membuat Culuikha memejamkan mata. Seolah, tengah Godam transfer segala gulana yang ada di dalam kepalanya, menetralisirnya menjadi rasa ‘pulang’ yang ganjil, “Saya juga pengennya begitu.”

“Saya pantas dapat kesempatan untuk itu, Dam?”

“Saya rasa semua manusia pantas untuk bahagia, Culuikha.”

Culuikha tertegun,

“—nggak terkecuali kamu.”

“ _Kita_.”

Mendengar kata ‘kita’ diucapkan, Godam memberikan jarak di antara wajah mereka. Tangannya yang beristirahat di pinggang Culuikha, perlahan naik, mendarat di sisi wajah berkompleksi pucat. Sorotnya meminta izin; sedikit ragu, pirang itu mengangguk, dan Godam memberikan satu kecupan di dahinya.

Lagi, cerulean menutup. Menikmati kehangatan yang tumpah ruah.

“Kamu nggak sendirian lagi,” ketika Godam berbisik, Culuikha merasakan gerakan bibir di keningnya, berucap lamat-lamat bak membaca mantera, “Ada saya. Berbagi sama saya. Cerita sama saya,” Godam menarik diri, kembali menatap Culuikha, “Sekarang, kamu _memiliki_ saya, Culuikha,” desisnya lembut.

“…ya,” sepotong persetujuan dalam tarikan napas dalam, “…ya, saya paham.”

“Paham kalau?”

Culuikha sejenak menyembunyikan wajahnya. Demi _apapun_ , ketika ia berkata bahwa ia akan memberi jawaban, tidak terpikirkan kalau akan sememalukan ini. Benteng pertahanannya runtuh di hadapan Godam. Perutnya bergejolak dan jantungnya seolah siap tukar tempat dengan kantung empedu. Sorot matanya yang biasa berbinar, kini meredup – ada kenangan dari kehidupan lampau yang menghantui caranya mengambil keputusan. Namun; pada linimasa ini, Culuikha mengimani bahwa waktu yang ia dan Godam miliki tidak berbatas. Mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk saling mengenal kembali.

Memahami bahwa ia kini tidak lagi _sendiri_ , adalah pelajaran pertamanya.

“Paham kalau saya _bersama_ kamu, mulai sekarang.”

 _Dan seterusnya_.

Culuikha menggenapkannya dengan kecupan di pipi Godam, kemudian pejam.

Andai ia bisa memeluknya lebih rapat, membawanya lebih dekat, Godam akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Culuikha; _kekasihnya_. Tahu seberapa bahagia ia, ketika secara resmi, secara lantang, dapat ia klaim pemuda pirang itu sebagai milik _nya_? Godam tersenyum lebar hanya karena memikirkan hari esok – yang ingin ia songsong dan tidak secara bersamaan. _Ingin_ , karena tidak sabar menjalani petualangan barunya dengan Culuikha, dan _tidak_ , karena ia ingin merasakan kehangatan tubuh ini lebih lama. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama sampai keduanya terlelap. Membawa mereka ke dimensi mimpi yang tidak lagi kelam.

* * *

__

_Pagi, tolong jangan terlalu cepat datang._

* * *

**[ t a m a t ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /ˌsaʊˈdɑːdə/,  
> is a deep emotional state of nostalgic or profound melancholic longing for an absent something or someone that one cares for and/or loves. Moreover, it often carries a repressed knowledge that the object of longing might never return.
> 
> Prompt used: cuddling, forehead kiss. Iya, diborong /HEH


End file.
